Growing Her Wings
by faxness1234
Summary: Max is just a normal teenage girl... except for the fact that she has wings. Her neighbor is Fang, and she hates his guts, but do they have something in common? Based off the song by Lauren Alaina! Rated T for minor violence and slight romance!
1. Chapter 1: Growing her Wings

**Hello! Well, I'll be starting this new story, called Growing Her Wings! It's based of the song, Growing her Wings, by Lauren Alaina! It's, like, my favorite song, and I thought I should do a Maximum Ride fanfic! Also, the lyrics are posted in this (The 1st) chapter!**

******So, yeah. It will be all FAXNESS! No Sam or dylan in this story... it wouldn't really make sense to add them in. So, pretty much all Fax fluff, but there will be at least _one_ exciting part (I have one part in my plot (I pre-wrote what'll happen in little bullet points) that has some sort-of exciting-ish part!) that may or may not include violence ;)**

**So, INJOY! And, Fang shall say the disclaimer**

**Fang: Max doesn't hate me. Thus, Faxness1234 does not own Maximum Ride or any of the characters!**

**Me: YAYYZ! But, hey! They didn't know _you_ where the "neighbor boy"! **

**Fang: It's in the summary...**

**Me: Whatever. *evil glare at Fang***

**Chapter 1: Growing her Wings**

**Max's POV!**

_Brother's in the backyard diggin' in the dirt_

_Mama's in the kitchen in an old t-shirt_

_Daddy's diesel's coming up the street_

_And she's in her bedroom growing her wings_

_"Ready To Run" in her headphones_

_Pretty in pink on all ten toes_

_Nose in a Cosmo magazine_

_All the junk mama says, she's too young to read_

_Little do they know she's growing her wings_

_They got her whole life on lockdown_

_Doing time behind her bedroom door_

_I guess it's alright for right now_

_But outside her window there's so much_

_More room for running and space to discover_

_A whole wide world to see_

_She's dreaming 'bout the girl she's gonna be_

_Stuck in Rice County, growing her wings_

_The neighbor boy taught her how to French kiss_

_And daddy's got eyes in the back of his head_

_He said, no dating 'til you're 18_

_Now she's in her room grounded, growing her wings_

_They got her whole life on lockdown_

_Doing time behind her bedroom door_

_I guess it's alright for right now_

_But outside her window there's so much_

_More room for running and space to discover_

_A whole wide world to see_

_She's dreaming 'bout the girl she's gonna be_

_Stuck in Rice County, growing her wings_

_She wants to fly_

_And never look down_

_But tonight_

_She's tucked inside a tiny little town_

_In a little twin bed all safe and sound_

_And there's so much_

_More room for running and space to discover_

_A whole wide world to see_

_She's dreaming 'bout the girl that she's gonna be_

_Stuck in Rice County, growing her wings_

_Growing her wings_

_(By Lauren Alaina!)_

I sighed as the song faded away. Honestly, I'm not a huge country music fan, but this song was pretty much my life story.  
>Well, I'm Max. Maximum Ride, but my real last name is Martinez. I just choose not to go by my stink-butt Dad's last name.<br>Anyways, I live in a small little town somewhere in Colorado. My house is tucked right in the corner is a huge neighborhood, but I'm pretty much isolated from everyone in it. My parents keep my locked in my room all the time: I can't go hang out with friends, go on dates, or do any school clubs or whatever. I do go to school, though... Thank God, too, or else I'd have no social life. I have a dad, Jeb Martinez, and a mom, Valencia Martinez,though I prefer to call her Valencia Ride.  
>I have dirty-blond hair that pretty wavy, almost curly, and I have chocolate brown eyes. I know, I know, like how common and boring is that? I'm also very tall for my age (I'm 15, and a Sophmore in Highschool), 5 foot 10 inches. I'm pretty much a normal, sarcastic, bacon-and-cookie-loving teenage girl!<br>Oh, yeah; did I mention the fact that I have freaking _wings_? I know, it's weird, but I love them, actually. They are tan-ish brown at the top, speckled in the middle, and white at the bottom. They are huge, too; I'm not talking 5 feet, they're about 15 feet across. And all those feet tuck in nice and not-noticably into my shoulder-blades. Luckily, too, because no one is supposed to know about the 2% non-human genes of mine.  
>The whole story about my wings is pretty long, but here's the short version: My Dad is a genetic scientist. Before I was born, he'd been on the verge of figuring out how to combine D.N.A. So,when my Mom told him she was pregnant, he was extatic. Not because he'd be a dad, but because he was going to experiment on the baby. Experiment on me. So, he fused my genes with birdie ones. That's why I'm Maximum Ride, and why there's a big white, tan,and speckled mess sprouting from my back. I'm a mutant.<br>But the worst part about it? I'm not even allowed to _use_ my wigs! My Dad is super over-protective, and he doesn't any one figuring out about my little secret, or else he may get sued. Hence the whole "you must have no social life" rule.  
>Also, that's the reason I'm an only child: my mom didn't want another mutant child, she tried not to tell me to avoid hurt feelings, but, seriously, it's pretty obvious.<br>So, here I am, listening in my iPod while doing homework in my bed room. My backpack and books are sprawled across my twin-bed, which has a pale blue confertor. I'm sitting on the white carpet, with a pencil and piece of paper in my lap. My walls are painted navy blue, even though I'm pretty sure I missed a lot of spots. Let's just say I tried to paint my room all by myself. I also have a wooden desk sitting to the right of my desk, and to the left of my bed, there's a window. It over-looks a large field, and you can pop the screen out and sit on the roof. I go out there every night, and I let my wings streach out: it's the only time I'm allowed to spread them out.  
>Anyways, I was just about to start my Language Art's essay, when I was interrupted. "MAXIMUM! Get down here! We're going to the Walker's!" Screeched Jeb.<br>_ Ugh_, I thought to myself as I rolled my eyes. Now that I think about it, there's one part in the song that's totally wrong: I _hate_ the "neighbor boy"!

**Eek! I'm so excited this is finally up! I had to wait TWO WHOLE DAYS before posting this! So, R&R (Rate and review)? **

***sigh* How much I love random cliché stories like this...**

**And I know this chapter wasn't very long... but it's the intro! But don't expect all of my chapters to be, like, 2,000 words!**

**3Faxness12343**


	2. Chapter 2: Pretty in Pink

**Wow! I can't believe I actually got this done so fast… and it's actually _long _(for me, at least)!**

**So, anyways, before we start, I'd like to point out that I won't be describing the character's too much, because we all know what they look like already! Also, Iggy **_**isn't**_** blind, ok?**

**Max: Faxness1234 doesn't own me, ok? I DO NOT HATE FANG!**

**Me: Sheesh, It's just a fanfic…. **

Chapter 2: Pretty in Pink

Max's POV!

_Anyways, I was just about to start my Language Art's essay, when I was interrupted. "MAXIMUM! Get down here! We're going to the Walker's!" Screeched Jeb. _

_ Ugh, I rolled my eyes. Now that I think about it, there's one part in the song that's totally wrong: I hate the "neighbor boy"!_

I didn't bother to clean up my room as I stood up, my paper and pencil dropping onto the clean white carpet. "COMING JEB!" I screamed back, while turning off the lights right outside the doorway and walking out of my room. I really didn't want to go over to out neighbors: I've learned not to argue. Besides, Nudge is sweet. It's just her brother and his stupid friend...

Anyways, I walked down the stairs, which are to the left of my bedroom. To the right of my chamber is my parents room; my room isn't very big, and neither is theirs. I guess our house isn't that big, either. Across the hall from my bedroom is a small blue bathroom, and next to that is a yellow one that is a bit bigger than the other. At the bottom of the stairs there's a hall that leads to the front door, and on the right side their's a door to our kitchen. It's probably the biggest room in out house: theirs a corner with a stove, refridgerator, microwave, and some cabnet space in the back, righthand corner. On the left-hand corner there's a pantry, and then in the center their's a wooden dinning table with two matching wooden chairs and one fold-up chair on one of the sides (Which would be mine). On the left there's the family room: where there's a good-sized sectional with a T.V. in front of it. Between the T.V. and couch there's a little round coffee-table. There's also a door that leads to the basement in there, but I'd rather not talk about what's in _their._

Anyways, when Jab saw me he scowled, "Maximum ! We are going there for dinner, you should be more dressed up!" He said, mad about my choice of clothing. I wasn't _that _bad, honestly: just old jeans with a hole in the knee and a plain white t-shirt.

I just shurgged, "Nudge'll make me change, anyways." I said, flatly, grabbing a pair of gray converse one-star's from the mat in front of the door. But Jeb coudn't help but agree.

Nudge Walker's pretty much my only out-of-school friend. She lives next door, an the only reason I'm allowed to talk with her is because of her mom: Anne Walker. Anne is Jeb's best friend, a scientist soon, and she assists Jeb with his little "experiment". She's nice, I guess, but she always wants to take my blood when we visit (Creepy, much?). She has _lots_ of kids, Fang (His real name's Nick, and I _hate _him. He's my age, sadly), Nudge (Her real name's Monique, and she's a year younger than me), Angel (That's her real name, and it _totally _fits her! She only 7 years old), the Gasman, or Gazzy (I think it's pretty obvious why he's named that, but he's really Zephyr. He's 10), and Anne's single! I don't get how she's handles them, I mean, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel are awesome, it's just Fang.

"Where's Mom?" I ask, as we leave and Jeb locks the door behind us.

"She's working late, again." Mom's a vet (How convenient, huh? A vet with a bird daughter!), and she usually works late because of emergencies or whatever.

I just nod as we walk down the sidewalk and up to the Walker's front door. I pressed my finger on the doorbell and soon you could hear "I'LL GET IT MOM!"

Nudge opened the door,and squeled, "Max! Come in!" I hugged my best friend, and stepped in. The Walker's home is bigger than ours, which makes sense, because of all of the kids. Theirs a long hallway at the beginning with a staircase at the end. On the ride side, theirs a door frame, without a door, into a modern kitchen, and next theirs a door to a dinning room. To the left there's stairs to the basement, and a big living room with a sectional couch and an old TV. Up the staircase was all of the bedrooms.

"Nudge!" I exclaimed, hugging my friend back. "Let's go to the kitchen!" I added, turning towards the delicous fumes coming from the stove. but Nudge beat me too it. She grabbed my wrist.

"Not so fast, Maxi!" I groaned, partly because of the nickname she gave me (just to annoy me), but also because I knew what was coming. "First, we have to give you a make-over!" She said, a goofy grin on her mocha-colored skin.

She dragged me down the hall, up the stairs and to her pink bedroom.

And when I mean pink, I mean _pink._ The walls were hot pink (accompined with pictures of her, her friends and family), and the bedspread is white with pastel pink polka-dots. Honestly, I'm just happy the rug isn't pink. I plopped a squat on her bed, looking at the pictures on her wall. There were plenty of us: Nudge and I eating ice-cream in the field behind our houses when I was 7 and she was 6, us in party dresses for no reason (Nudge was glowing proudly, I was scowling at the camara), and me and the her family. But there was lots of other one's, too; some of Nudge and her friends, her with Fang when they were little (I shuddered), and some of her boyfriend.

"Ok," Nudge mumbled through a pile of clothes stuffed in her arms, then plopped the mountain on her floor. I walked over and sat next to her as she rumaged through the pile, searching for something girly (Eck!).

"How about this?" She asked, holding up a dark purple tank-top with sequins on the top. The straps were about two-fingers wide, and the back went down a little too low for me. Not my style, anyways, but at least I had an excuse!

"Umm, Nudge?" I said, lowering my voice down to a whisper, "_what about my...wings?"_ I said, smirking at my best friend, triumphitly.

Yes... Nudge _does _know about my wings: besides my family, Nudge and are the only one's who know. Obviously, Anne knows because she works with Jeb, and, well, Nudge's a longer story. As you know by now, Nudge is always trying to dress me up (mostly in tank-tops... and _those _are my problem!), so she _had _to know. Jeb figured that she was Anne daughter, so she would most likely keep the secret. I told her pretty recently, so she's still getting used to it, because Nudge recently got the urge to dress me in skimpy clothes. But I guess I was just looking for an excuse to tell her.

"Oh.. right," Nudge said, sort of softly, sounding a little embarrased. "Sorry," she mumbled under her breath, but, thanks to handy-dandy bird hearing, I caught it! Thanks to my 2% bird-genes, I have hallow bones (making me weigh less), an increased appitie (Ha! This one's funny... my friends don't know how I stay fit with how much I eat!), I am really strong and fast, and most of my sensed have sharpened (I have better sight and hearing!).

Next, Nudge pulled out a light blue v-neck t-shirt with ruffles on the neckline, and threw it in my lap. "Then, wear this!" She said, giggling, "and just be grateful it's _blue_ this time!" I laughed along with her, as she plunged in the pile for some pants.

I looked at the hill of clothes, and pointed at a pair of skinny jeans, "What about those?" I ask, hoping she'd say yes.

But Nudge just rolled her eyes, "_Ma-ax!_ It's the middle of summer!" she said, pulling out a pair of short-shorts, and flung them my way, too.

I groaned, but, honestly, it was better than a skirt. I walked out of her bathroom, down the hall, towards her bathroom.

However, _someone_ had different plans.

Fang and his friend, Iggy, saw me coming a rushed to block the entrance to the bathroom from me. Iggy was in my grade, too, and let me just saw: the kid is _annoying _(Not as bad as Fang, though)! They both stood, towering over me, with their arms crossed. Iggy flashed a grin at me as I stood, glaring, up at them.

"What exactly is _he,_" Instert smirk at Iggy..._here._ "doing here?" I asked acuisingly, turning my attention back to Fang.

Fang kind-of smiled (Fang doesn't smile... so whatever it is he does is a kind-of smile, ok?) at me, and replied, "Oh, I invited him here! Because, after all, I know how much you _looove _him!" I clenched my teeth, and tried to push through them but failed. I might be a strong birdkid, but I'm still no match for 2 high-school kids; at least, without my wings I'm not...

"Oh, no!" Iggy said, preventing me from being able to change. Then, he freakin' _hugged_ me! So, I take that as a chance to knock him down: I pull my knee up fastly, kneeing him were it counts! Iggy falls to the ground, in agaony, and Fang is too busy laughing at his friend, so I slip into the bathroom real quick, and lock the doors behind me.

I smile madly to myself in the mirror, as I drop the clothes on the floor.

**Thanks sooo much for reading! And, thanks for all of the review/favorites/subscription, I honestly didn't expect all of this, especially from the 1****st**** chapter! So, once again, THANKS!**

**Oh, and sorry for the bad spelling... my spell check doesn't work and I'm a TERRIBLE speller!**

**Faxness1234**


	3. Chapter 3: Diggin' in the Dirt

**Oh my gosh…. I've been getting these done sooo fast! Anyways, this chapter won't be too exciting; it's just kind of a chance for you to get to know the situation more… Oh! And I fixed the spelling problem! So, yayy! NO MORE BAD SPELLING!**

**Gazzy: Will you let me make a bomb if I say the disclaimer?**

**Me: Sure. Whatever. Just say it.**

**Gazzy: YES! Faxness1234 does not own me or my Flock or my awesome bombs. The end.**

Chapter 3: Diggin' in the Dirt

Max's POV!

"_Oh, no!" Iggy said, preventing me from being able to change. Then, he freakin' hugged me! So, I take that as a chance to knock him down: I pull my knee up fastly, kneeing him were it counts! Iggy falls to the ground, in agony, and Fang is too busy laughing at his friend, so I slip into the bathroom real quick, and lock the door behind me._

_ I smile madly to myself in the mirror, as I drop the clothes on the floor. _

I look in the mirror, inspecting myself in the outfit Nudge picked out. It wasn't _that_ bad, but the blue shirt was a little tight and they shorts were a little shorter than I'm used to. But it worked: you couldn't tell I had wings, so. I tied on my gray shoes again, because Nudge learned _not _to put my in heels

I unlock the door cautiously, as crack it open a little: Fang and Iggy are gone, but Nudge stood in their place. "You're _finally _done!" She exclaims, and I can tell by her expression and tone that she wants an explanation.

"Fang and Iggy," I say, and she just nods her head.

"Of course..." she says, rolling her eyes at her brother, even though he isn't here. I laughed, but then answered in a pleading tone.

"_Now_ can we go eat?"

"Fine. Now that you're presentable, anyways!" Insert a smirk from Nudge here.

"I always _was!" _I protested, but I my definition was a world different than Nudge's: I just didn't want to be discovered and Nudge wanted me to look _good. _What was the point, anyways?

Nudge laughed at my defense, "Sure. Whatever you say Max." But I just let it go, and started walking towards the staircase that lead downstairs.

We walk down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Mrs. Walker is cleaning up what she was cooking "Hey, girls!" She called out, without even turning towards us, "The food's outside!" She also added, knowing that I would want to eat.

"Thanks, Anne!" I said, while Nudge and I turned around and started towards backdoor that leads to the field outside. However, before I could make it, Anne turned to me asked me a question. "Max?" She said before I was even out of the kitchen.

"Yeah?" I asked, even though I knew- and dreaded- the answer.

"Can I..um, take a sample of your blood?" Anne asked sheepishly.

"Mo-om!" Nudge blurted out, her cheeks turning a little red, "You_ know _that's creepy!" Honestly: I couldn't help but agree. I mean, Anne so nice, and I get that she's a scientist and wants to know how her experiment is turning out. But I don't want to be just an experiment.

"Yeah," I agreed, and I could tell that Anne's face dropped a little, "I'm going to have to agree." I said politely, but felt immediately felt guilty, and added a quick "Sorry!" before jogging outside.

The houses on my street didn't exactly have backyards: but the field made up for that. All of our neighbors and Jeb and I have a door at the rear end of our houses' that lead to a golden landscape. The grass was dead and yellow, but in the sun and moonlight it shone like the jewel, and it spread out for miles, until some rocky mountains protruded out of the ground (But that was so far away, the mountains looked about the size of a penny). There's a ranch out in the distance, too, but that's pretty much it: it's too dry to farm or provide for a lot of animals. Because this acted as our backyards, it was mowed out about 9 or 10 feet, but beyond that the grass grew really tall, reaching at least to my knees.

Outside the Walker's house: there's a little patio with a grill, and, as if right now, a fold-able table. Jeb was helping out Anne by cleaning burnt meat off of the rusty grill top, and on the table there was a stack of paper plates, a pack of hamburger buns, and a _mountain_ _of hamburgers!_ My mouth started watering, and I immediately grabbed a paper place at managed to fit two hamburgers on top, causing Nudge to stare at me accusingly.

"Max, I know you're a bird and all, but how can eat that much?" She asked, staring wide-eyes at my plate, and grabbing one bun and patty.

I just shrugged, took a huge bite, and said "It's a bird thing." Even though it probably sounded it "Ih ah brgg ghinh", but I think she got the point, anyways. Maybe not, though, because she just laughed at me.

"Jeez, Max! You need to work on your manners!" She nudged (No pun intended) me playfully, as we walked over to sit with the rest of her family.

"MAX!" Squealed a little, angelic (Ha-ha, another un-intended joke) voice called out to me, hugging my legs.

"Hi, Angel!" (I bet you get the joke now!) I said, smiling down at the sweet little blond girl, and looked over too her brother. "Hey Gazzy!"

"He-roh!" He mumbled out of a mouth-full of meat. Gazzy and Angel were running around, chasing and playing with their dog, Total, while Fang and Iggy sat across from each other, and chatted, laughed, and were just being the annoying people they were (Sure, they were just talking. But they even make _that_ annoying).

So, Nudge and I sat on the dry grass and got eating. It was silent, you know, the kind of silence where it isn't awkward, but just kind of normal. That is, it was quiet, until Nudge spoke up (Honestly, it can't be silent long if you're with Nudge! That girl can _talk_!).

"So, Max. Are you excited for school this year? I'm sooo excited! It's my first year of High school! Max, do you know any senior boys? Because if so, you should _totally_, like, hook me up or something! Then again, I don't think seniors would mix with freshmen girls like me, but you never know... and-"

"Um, I guess I'm excited. And, no, I think I scared all of the boys last year, especially the senior ones." I said, really just to shut Nudge up. Nudge'll be a freshman this year, and I'll be a sophomore. And I really did scare some people: let's just say I like to punch people when they try to hit on me.

Nudge nodded as if she understood, but continued on, "Anyways, do you have any crushes? I kind like this one guy, Ari, who was in my Social Studies and Language Arts class last year, but who knows if I'll ever see him again." Nudge actually stopped talking, allowing me to answer her question.

but all I did was shrug, and say, "Boys are jerks."

Nudge just shook her head, "But Max! You got to like someone!" Then her face brightened a little, and she smirked at me while added, "You now who you would be perfect for?" I just shook my head, dreading the answer. She leaned a little closer to me before whispering "Fang!"

I swear I almost sprayed chewed-up cow all of her face, but I didn't, so I ended up chocking. Yeah, not good.

"Max?" Nudge said, as my coughing toned down a bit.

I gulped and managed to say, "No. I am _not _dating your loser brother," I leaned over to see Fang chowing down on two hamburgers, he's the only other person I know who can eat as much as me, "I mean, look at him, he's _gross!"_

Nudge narrowed her eyes, and added, "yeah, because you don't eat like that!" I rolled me eyes at her comment.

"Whatever," If I could insult Fang in any way, I'd take the chance. Who cares if I end up insulting myself along the way.

"You're crazy, Max!"

"Why, because I don't want to date your brother? Here's a thought, you can date him!" I added, gagging to myself at the thought of anyone dating Nick. But that's just the thing- he's super popular, and almost every girl in the school is chasing after him. Except for me, of course.

Nudge cringed at the though, then shut up, so I know that I made a good comeback!

_**This is a line. His name is Phil, and he likes you for reading**_

"Max! Time to go home!" Jeb called from inside the house. It was just starting to get dark, and Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, and I were running around playing tag. Fang and Iggy went up in Fang's room already, so I was at peace. Well, until Jeb had to ruin it.

"Coming, Jeb!" I called, waved good-bye to Nudge and fallowed Jeb back home.

**Thanks so much for reading! It means a lot! SO, read and review, constructive criticism is very welcome!**


	4. Poll CLOSED

_**PLEASE READ THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT!**_

**Hello! Ok, I am SOOOO unbelievably sorry that this isn't a new chapter… I feel so guilty! I know the next chapter hasn't been up in a while, but, in my defense, the quarter is almost over and i think I am going to die because of all of the tests. So. **

**Anyways, I need to ask you guys and important question.**

**The next chapter is going to be the first day of school, but I need help with something**

**So, should the chapter...**

**a. Include the beginning of school and all of Max's class periods.**

**b. Stop after the beginning of school and include all of the classes in a seperate chapter**

**or,**

**c. Skip all of the detaisl about Max's classes, and just give Max's thought on day, or something like like.**

**Please leave a review with your answer! But first, here are some things to consider**

**Option C will take the shortest, but it won't be a very long/interesting chapter, and it won't have tiny Fax hints**

**Option B would mean that I update when the poll is closed! With, by the way, will probably be tomorrow or the day after that.**

**Option A would mean that the chapter would take a little more to put on here, but it will be really long, leave hints of Fax, and I'll try to make it funny!**

**I think you can tell that I like option A...**

**Well, once again, sorry this isn't an update, I feel soooo bad! But thanks for reviewing/ reading!**

_**POLL CLOSED! Ok, well, I got 2 reviews that both said to do A...so I'm gunna do that! **_

_****_**Special thanks to: PUCKABRINA23 and Psychopathic FanGirl for reviewing/voting!**


	5. Chapter 4: The Neighbor Boy Part 1

**Ugh…. Sorry this one took a while! But it's really long, and I even had to stop it early so it wasn't too long! By the way, I just wanted to thank ALL of you! I got so many reviews/favorites/subscriptions! So, if you're subscribed/reading, THANK YOU! **

**Fangy-poo: Faxness1234 does not own Maximum Ride or Mrs. Darbus from High School Musical.**

**Me: …. How'd you know she's from HSM?**

**Fangy-poo: ... Why do you call me Fangy-poo?**

**Me: Touché! **

Chapter 4: The Neighbor Boy

Max's POV!

_"Max! Time to go home!" Jeb called from inside the house. It was just starting to get dark, and Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, and I were running around playing tag. Fang and Iggy went up in Fang's room already, so I was at peace. Well, until Jeb had to ruin it._

_ "Coming, Jeb!" I called, waved good-bye to Nudge and fallowed Jeb back home._

_Beep, beep, beep! Beep, beep, beep!_

"Crap!" I yell, as I sit up groggily, pulling the covers away from me as I pressed the...um, the little button thing that shuts up the alarm. I walked over to my closet and rummaged through to find a pair of jean shorts that went down mid-thigh and a black Breaking Benjamin t-shirt. I quickly changed, then went to brush my hair. Let me tell you: it _wasn't _easy! I'll spare you the details, but, pretty much, _all _of my hair was in knots and it took a while. But then I decided it was presentable, and I went downstairs for breakfast.

Jeb, of course, wasn't up yet, so I just took a pack of microwave bacon, and put it in the microwave. I know what you're thinking: isn't that a lot of bacon? Well, I need a lot of food. So deal. Sometimes Jeb complains about how much I eat and how much it costs, but he's the one who asked for it when he messed with my genes.

While the bacon was cooking, I took out a bowl, some 2% milk, and a box of Lucky Charms cereal. For those of you who don't know how to make cereal, I highly suggest that you learn. If you want I can teach you, but I'm busy eating. That is, until I heard the "beeeeeep" of the microwave. Bacon! I rushed over, pulled open the little glass door, then pulled out the little packet. I peeled open the plastic, and the fumes of the delicious, fatty food filled my nose.

I was chewing, my mouth full, when I looked over at the clock. "Shoot!" It was already 7:10, and school was about 20 minutes away (When I walked pretty fast), and it started at 7:30! I grabbed my backpack, pulled on my Converse (The only pair of shoes I own...) again. "JEB! I"M LEAVING!" I scream, then run over to the door, and flinging it open. I really don't bother to close it: Jeb can get kidnapped, or bitten by a spider or something, buy I could really care less. He ruined my life!

I check my cell phone, and the clock reads 7:12. I'll never make it if I walk! Well, at least I can run: it's another perk to the wings, I can run for a long time without breaking a sweat (But it'll still hurt my back if I have to carry a backpack full of textbooks)! I actually highly suggest wings, unless you have a retarded dad, then he'd just ruin the whole experience. Like, seriously, I could've _flied _to school, but _nooooo! _I swear, one day, I'll die (Or almost die), because of Jeb.

I run for a little while more, but then a silver Toyota pulls up next to the sidewalk, and the driver rolls down the windows.

"Max!" The driver turned out to be Anne, "What are doing?"

I just shrugged, "Running to school."

But I guess Anne didn't think that was acceptable, because she narrowed her eyes. "Come on, Max! That's crazy, I'll give you a ride!" I kind of wanted to accept, but being the stubborn girl I was, I didn't want to jump in. Especially if _Fang_ is in there!

I nodded my head, and added, "It's not Biggie, I'm fine." I turned to start jogging again, but Anne just started talking again.

"No, I'm not going to let my best friend's daughter _run_ to school! I insist!" She whined, and I realized there was no point in arguing, so I rolled my eyes while I hopped in the back seat.

the interior was a soft, tan-ish cream color, and the steering wheel was a light brown. Fang was sitting in the front seat with his headphones in; he turned to me and stuck his tongue out, like a crazy, immature 3-year-old. So, I flicked him in the head. Nudge was sitting in the back seat, so I sat down next to her.

"OMG, Max! I can't believe you were actually running! That would've been terrible! I mean, your hair would've gotten all messed up," She looked at my hair, which was just down and brushed, "Well, it's wouldn't have been too different, but still. And you would've been sweaty, which would've been a disaster on the first day of scho-"

"Nudge, it's called deodorant! And, I was only running for a couple minutes!" Like I said before, sometimes you need to stop Nudge from talking, or else she's go on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on. Yeah, you get the picture: she should really have her own talk show or radio station...

"Whatever," Wow, probably the shortest sentence I've heard her utter, "but, still, jean shorts are not ideal running shorts, and I guess you shirt was ok. Also, you probably would've sweated even more if we hadn't picked you up, and then you'd probably be able to tell you were sweating!" Woops, I spoke too soon.

It was a pretty good car hide- if you like hearing Nudge talk for a long time. But Fang left me alone, so.

"Ok, kids! Have fun at school!" Anne said as we unlocked the car doors with a _click!_

"Thanks so much, Anne!" I said, while slinging my backpack over my shoulder and slamming the silver door shut.

Ah, high school. It's like an old frenemy: one that you can't avoid but hate with a fiery passion. I walked inside with the bajillion other kids pilling in, and I unfolded the schedule I got sometime over the summer. It read _First period- Homeroom- Mrs. Smith- Room 167._

"Max, who do you have for homeroom?" Asked, Nudge, who was, too, studying her new schedule.

"Smith," I replied blandly, still reading all of my classes and teachers. At our school, homeroom is a mixture of all grades, because they think it's "good for us". Not when older kids pick on you...

"Oh, shoot, I have Johnson," Nudge said, gloomily, and I laughed at her misery. Mr. Johnson is the 9th grade math teacher (Our tiny little town is so small that they only need one teacher per subject for every grade...), and he's _terrible!_ Just like every math teacher on earth, he's really old and is super weird.

Nudge and I walked into the school, and set off to find our lockers. I also fished out a little sticky note from my pocket, which read Locker 102 in my scratchy handwriting, and set off to find it.

**~~~~~~First Period~~~~~~**

_First period- Homeroom- Mrs. Smith- Room 167._

I walked into my homeroom class, which was actually really calm. All of the kids were sitting awkwardly next to random kids, because they didn't really know anyone yet. There were still lots of empty seats for the students who weren't there yet (like me). I took a seat near the back of the room, where not very many people sat yet, because I, so far, none of my friends were in this class.

More kids made their way in, filling my class with a bunch of unfamiliar faces. That is, until one certain boy came in. I'm pretty sure you can guess who it was, but in case you can't, here's a clue: he drives me insane.

If you said "Fang" you're a winner! He rushed in right before the final bell rang, and he sat (Well, I'm pretty sure I don't have to say it) right next to me. He was staring at his hand, smirking mindlessly to himself.

"Where were you? I mean, I got here the same time as you.." I asked because, well, my curiosity got the best of me. And I really did want to know- even though I'm not sure why I cared so much about Fang in the first place. To respond to my question, he held up his left hand, which was covered with a bunch of names and numbers. "Really? You got girls' _numbers. _Sexist pig. What, is one not good enough for you?" I asked, while grabbing Fang's hand and noticing that he had, like, 10 girls on there. Of course, they were all of the (insert a word that starts with s and ends with lutty _here_) **[AN: Sorry, I don't cuss... but I couldn't think of another word, lol!] **girls, such as Lisa, Brigid, and Maya. I rolled my eyes at Fang ignorance, but also praising myself for my comeback. That is, before Fang decided to speak up.

"Well, I do need _your _number, Max." Fang said, actually keeping a straight face. I wanted to barf. However, I noticed a small, fluttery feeling in the pit of stomach for a second, but pushed the thought of it away before it could mess with my mind. _Why am I acting so weird? _

"I hate you," I said, and even though Fang might have believed it, I'm not sure I did.

Once Mrs. Smith was done taking attendance, she started taking droning on and on about her expectation, _blah blah blah. _I didn't listen, after all. Soon enough, though, time ran out, because homeroom is only 18 minutes, and it was passing period.

**~~~~~~Period 2~~~~~~**

_Second Period- Math, Geometry- Mr. Davis- Room 238._

I made my way to Mr. Davis' room, waving to some of my friends from last year, dreading math class. I've always hated math, and I was never very good at it, either.

As I walked in, I noticed that my best friend, J.J., was in the same class. She waived, motioning for me to sit next to her. She sat in the right-hand corner, the seat farthest away from Mr. Davis' desk, probably because J.J. was a really good student. I was just about to slip into the empty seat next to my bubbly friend, but Mr. Davis stopped me. "Stop right there," he had to pause one second to check is seating chart. Oh shoot, a s_eating chart. "_You sit, right there," He pointed to a seat near the front and in the corner next to Mr. Davis' desk. He may have heard about my behavior in math last year...

But being near wasn't the only bad thing that happened. As I was walking towards my new desk, I noticed whom I would be sitting next to. Fang smirked triumphantly, then waved mockingly. I looked over to J.J., who shrugged and mouthed "I'm sorry"; I appreciate the attempt, but it didn't really help. I mean, _really, _two classes in a row?

I set my schedule on the desk, and took a seat right next to my annoying neighbor, who smirked at me. I'm not going to lie: Fang is _super _hot. With his long, shaggy raven hair, that reached down to the middle of his neck, and his ebony eyes, which were the only chance that you had to tell how Fang was feeling. But most of the time there was there was a block from his emotions in his eyes, too. He's tall, and tan, which, pretty much, is every girl's dream. Oh, and there's that smile, the cute little half-grin that just kind of melts your heart..._WAIT! Bad Max! You must NOT think of Fang that way! _

"Long time, no see, Max." Fang said sarcastically, the smirk ever-present on his smug face.

"Yeah, what's your name again? Fling? Flan? Fudge?"

"And you're, what? Maximum Annoyance?"

"Whatever."

Fang and I shut up once Mr. Davis walked to the room, and he, too, monotonously went on and on about expectations. The first day of school is just _so _fun (note the sarcasm).

Pretty soon, the whole 54 minutes was up and it was already almost 3rd period.

**~~~~~~Period 3~~~~~~**

I glanced at my schedule again, stopping in the middle of the hallway (Which, let me tell you, is not a good idea unless you want to get ran over).

_3rd Period- Language Arts- Mr. White- Room 146_

When I walked in my classroom, I was pleased with that I saw- or, more appropriately, what I _didn't _see. Neither Fang nor Iggy were in this class, yet my 5 best friends were (JJ, Sam, Ella, Aiden, and Scotty). They all sat together, occupying one whole table, expect for the one seat reserved for me. Luckily, our Language Arts teachers put us in table groups of six.

JJ has long, chestnut hair that reaches about to the middle of her torso, accompanied with soft, dark-blue eyes. She is a lot shorter than me, about 5' 2", but is pretty much just as slender, and her skin is a medium tone with rosy cheeks. JJ has average grades, B's and the occasional C, but the teachers love her due to her sweet personality. She loves to play guitar, and is trying to pursued me to play the bass so our little group can make a band. Ella is Hispanic, with olive toned skin, and very dark brown hair (it almost looks black). However, she has emerald green eyes. Ella is a little taller than JJ, she's around 5' 5" or so, but she's pretty thin as well. Ella's smart: she usually gets all B's, but sometimes an A or two is thrown in there. Ella is really into singing, so, if we _were_ making a band, she'd be the singer. However, she has total stage fright, so that won't happen. Here's where I fit in grade-wise: I usually get C's. But I once got a B before! JJ, Ella, and I are all of the girls, and Sam, Aiden, and Scotty are the guys of the group. Sam has long-ish dirty blond hair, which brushed the bottom of the ears along with turquoise eyes, deep like the ocean. Sam is pretty tall, he's around 5' 9" (I'm STILL taller than him! He says that puberty hasn't caught up with him, but whatever). His skin is tan, just like any other sporty guy, due to the fact of being outside. Sam's a jock, and honestly not very smart, but he gets C's almost all of the time. If he didn't, he'd be kicked off of the cross-country team. Sam has no talent music-wise, though. Aiden has short, chocolate brown hair that he usually spikes up in the front. His eyes sort-of match his hair (They're hazel), and he's tan, too, but a little more than Sam. He's about normal height-wise: 5' 4". Aiden gets D's most of the time. He plays the drums, so he doesn't need to worry about grades for sports or anything. Scotty has bleach blond hair, which is shorter than Sam's by only a little, it reaches down to the top if his ear. He has light blue eyes, and his skin is pretty pale. He's tall, 6 feet exactly, and a scrawny little kid. He's the smart one: straight A's. But he's not a geek, though: he's captain of the basketball team.

"Hi, Max!" Exclaimed Sam, who was in the seat next to mine, as I awkwardly plopped down in my chair. I noticed I was the last one in class, and I never liked attention (not to mention I was raised by Jeb, who wanted to lock me in a dog crate during my childhood).

"Hey Sam," I said, only half paying attention to Mr. White drone on and on about- _you guessed it- _rules and regulation.

I sighed, this was going to be a long day.

**~~~~~~Period 4~~~~~~**

_Fourth period- Drama- Mrs. Darbus- Room 205_

. Her classroom is decorated with a bunch of Broadway musical and movie posters, and the walls are a bright purple color. In the middle of the room there is a small stage and around it is a bunch of chairs arranged in a circle. There is no tables or books, only chairs, a stage, and some scripts. She was a crazy lady, too: Mrs. Darbus was sporting a pink short-sleeve t-shirt and a peach scarf to match. Her skirt was denim, but it was decorated with funny little jewels.

Apparently, her room and fashion sense aren't the only psycho things.

"Welcome, welcome!" She announced theatrically, her arms spread out wide. She was standing in the middle of the stage, ushering students in. For electives, kids of any age could be in your class, just like Homeroom.

Pretty soon, I saw Nudge walk into the room, all big-eyed. "OMG, Max, hi!" she squealed, coming and sitting on the chair next to me, "I didn't know you were in this class! Yay, this'll be sooo fun! And guess who else is in this class?" Before Nudge can finish, a certain dark-haired boy sat next to me.

"Hi, _Fang,_ I said, venom dripping out of my voice, while he smirked at me, and took the seat on the other side of mine.

"Hi, Max!" He said, sarcastically cheery, "Jeez, I thought I'd was done with you for the day."

"How heart-warming."

Once the passing period was over, Mrs. Darbus started talking again. "Welcome, students! For the next half-year, you'll be stuck with _me_" insert dramatic hand motions here. Wow, I can see why she's the Drama teacher, "And you'll learn all about the fine art of acting!"

I guess she was waiting for an applause, because she smiled and stared awkwardly for a second. Pretty soon, she coughed lightly, then continued on with her speech. "Today, we will be playing a favorite game of mine, it's called Honey, I Love You!" A couple of the older kids giggled, probably because they knew the game already. But the rest of us just sat there, confused. "Here's how you play: I'll pick the first person to be 'it'. If you are 'it', you must go up to someone and say 'Honey, I love you, won't you please smile'? You can do anything to make them smile or laugh, but _pa-lease_, nothing inappropriate! Anyways, the person you are trying to make smile must say 'Honey, you know I love you but I just can't smile' with a straight face. If the person laughs or smiles, they're it. If they don't, you're still it. Ok, Ari, you go first!"

A tall, muscular boy who looked kind of like me stood up, searching for his victim. The game went around for a while, until some senior boy came up to Nudge. He got up, sat on her lap, looked her in the eyes and said "Honey, I love y-"

But he couldn't finish, because Nudge already started bursting out laughing. It was hysterical, everyone laughed, and Fang even had a full-on smile on his face! No, I'm _not _talking his cute... um, _not_ cute little smirk, an actual _smile_! Nudge got up and looked around, until her eyes locked on one person.

Nudge walked up to Fang, sat on him, and put her arms around his neck. _Of course she'd choose Fang, _I thought to myself, _she's the only one that could make him even smile!_ I was grinning like an idiot, but, at the time, I didn't know what would happen when Fang was it. "Fangy-poo, I loooove you, won't you please smile?" She asked, going all-out. I mean, "Fangy-poo", "loooove", and even the bambi eyes? Wow, that girl was good.

"Nudge, you know I lov-" Fang started, but once again, Nudge interrupted him.

"YOU SMILED!" She said, jumping off his lap and grinning triumphantly. Fang looked defeated, but stood up anyways. He looked my way, making the butterflies in the stomach come out.

He sat on my lap, and I uttered out, "Um... Fang? have you gained weight?" Sounding way less confident and cocky then I would've preferred. Heck, I didn't sound confident or cocky _at all!_

"Honey, I love you, won't you please smile?" He asked, and, with anyone else, I would've been able to answer perfectly. But not with Fang. I got all nervous, and it didn't help when he decided to start playing with my hair.

"You, um, know I, um," I added the "love" part with a really small voice, but I couldn't do it! A tiny little grin appeared on my face.

Fang easily got off my lap, and said, "You're it," as if he was only talking about the weather.

This is going to be a long year.

**Ok, so, I will finish the school day in the next chapter! THANKS FOR READING!**

**So, R&R! Please!**

**Oh, yeah, and sorry if my perception about high school is completely wrong… I'm still in 8****th**** Grade, so I'm pretty much basing it off my school!**

**Also, I have a poll on my profile regarding the title of another fanfic! You shoudl check it out! But, **

***Note: I will NOT start that oher fanfic until this one is done! I just thought of the idea, wrote a summary, and decided that I wanted a name... That's it!**


	6. Chapter 5: The Neighbor Boy Part 2

**Oh my Gazzy. I am sooooo sorry right now. But, in my defense, I actually have a valid excuse! I got a B in Math so my parents took away my computer rights and cell phone for a while (I know- my parents are SUPER strict!)… Ugh. Well, here it is! FINALLY! And sorry it's not very exciting, well, until the end. But the next chapter will be better, I promise! **

**Max: I swear I would actually be popular if I went to school, so that PROVES Faxness1234 doesn't own me.**

**Me: Sorry, Max, but in School's Out- Forever you were kind of a loner. And once again, sorry if my perception of High School is WAY off... I'm still in eight grade :P**

Chapter 5: The Neighbor Boy part 2

Max's POV!

**~~~~~~Period 5~~~~~~**

_Fifth period- Conditioning and Wellness- Mrs. Peters- Gym_

I made my way towards the gym, walking there with Ella, who was also in my Conditioning class.

Ella groaned, "Ugh! I really didn't want this class! I heard we have to _run. Like, a lot._" She complained, while we pushed through the doors. It was the first day of school, so we didn't have to change out or anything. When we joined the group of kids seated on the polished gym floor, chattering away, I bet you can guess who was in my class.

Actually, it wasn't only Fang this time: Iggy was in this class, also. Something told me the "Fang" part wouldn't be that bad, it's just the "Fang and Iggy" part that makes me nervous.

"Hi, Max," said Fang, no hint of sarcasm in his voice or smirk on his face.

"What'd you do with the real Fang? You know, the one who hates me?" I asked, plopping down in between Fang and Ella. I was sitting across from some girl I didn't know, actually, I didn't know most of the people I was sitting next to. Ella sat next to Iggy, and her head was dropped down, her fingers fidgeting.

Mrs. Peters, our teacher, walked through the big doors. "Hello kids!" she said in a jolly tone. I could tell she was a fitness enthusiast: she was wearing a plain t-shirt and athletic shorts. Also, there's the fact she teaches a class which teaches you "how to be physically fit!"

Then, she droned on and on about what ever it was we were going to be doing this whole year, well, I think so. The whole time I was whispering with Fang, Ella, and Iggy.

Ella sighed, and then continued, "I _really _wish I didn't get this class. I mean, I don't want to run or exercise in the middle of school... I'll be sweaty for the rest of the day!" Ella could talk a lot, too, but not as much as Nudge.

Iggy just shrugged, "It's not _that_ bad!"

"Well, that's because you're a _boy!_ You don't have to worry about your hair..."

"I don't care about my hair," I decided to pitch in.

"Well, because you don't even _count _as a girl!" Everyone just started chuckling, causing a little glance from Mrs. Peters.

"I, um, I didn't even mean it like that!" Ella blurted out, defending herself.

"It's fine, Ells!" I said, between chuckles.

"Yeah, probably because it's _true!_" Fang pitched in. We talked like that for a while, but soon Mrs. Peters was handing us permission slips, the ones we had to sign to be able to use the locker rooms. I folded mine up and slipped it in my pocket, then headed out of the door with Ella and my two ex-enemies/friends.

**~~~~~~Lunch~~~~~**

I grabbed a brown paper bag from my locker, then set off into the vast cafeteria. I stood for a while, searching for some familiar faces to sit next to. Ah, the first day of school is so awkward. Soon, I caught a glimpse of my group of friends, sitting at the same exact spot as last year.

I walked over to them, noticing that it wasn't only Ella, JJ, Sam, Aiden, and Scotty occupying the table: Iggy, Fang, and Nudge joined them, too.

Eight "Hi!"'s welcomed me as I took a seat, resulting in a quick "Hey" back to them. For a little while we all ate in silence, JJ, Ella, Sam, Aiden, and Scotty were probably wondering why the two most popular guys were sitting by us, along with a little freshman. They didn't complain, though; Iggy and Fang were like magnets, a bunch of girls hovered around us for a while, sometimes bringing up conversation before leaving.

Nudge, disliking silence as much as she did, decided to start a conversation. "So, how'd you guys like school so far? I really like it! I mean, some of my teachers are mean, but some are nice, too. Also, there is a _bunch _of really cute guys in all of my classes! I think this one boy, Holden, likes me, which is good, because he's _really _cute! I wonder if he'll ask me out..." Nudge stopped talking, kind of going off into her own little world.

"Um, Nudge?" Asked Ella, "It's the first day of school." Ella may be girly, but at least she's realistic.

"Whatever. I can _dream, _can't I?"

We ate and talked for a little while, sometimes there were little silences where we would just be chewing. Until, the security guard walked onto the stage and wished us a "good day!" before dismissing.

**~~~~~~Period 6~~~~~~**

_Sixth Period- Science- Mr. Thomas- Room 197_

I walk into the clean, white room. There's a slick tile floor and the tables are different than the ones in other classes: they are white, too, and instead of held up by four legs, they are supported by something like an island in a kitchen. As I walk in, Mr. Thomas is calling out a seating chart. "Mrs. Martinez," the young-ish man (I'd guess he was in his late twenties or early thirties) pointed to seat in the front. Well, I guess the teachers this year learned about my behavior last year.

I rolled my eyes, and corrected him, "It's Ride," as I plopped by backpack down next to the classic classroom chair.

"Excuse me?" He asked, raising an eyebrow before pointing out the next student's seat.

"My name's Maximum _Ride," _I remarked again, putting emphasis on my last name.

"Well, Mrs. _Martinez, _I'm the teacher here, and the school has your name under "Martinez," Well, then. I have a feeling this class won't exactly be fun.

Mr. Thomas pointed at the seat next to me, and said, "Nickolous Walker." Fang walked over and sat next to me, and, honestly, I wasn't surprised; I wasn't mad either, though. Throughout the day, I somehow started to like Fang (No, not in _that _way!); maybe it was when we played that game in Drama, when we all just _talked _in Conditioning, or possibly during lunch when Fang and Iggy came to sit with us.

"Hi," I greeted him calmly, and he just nodded back at me.

Now we just sit, listening to another lecture about- you guessed it- _rules! Fuuuuuun!_

**~~~~~~Period 7~~~~~~**

_Seventh period- Social Studies- Mrs. Myers- Room 175_

_ Seventh period. Only two more to go, _I encourage, myself: the first day of school can be such a drag! Especially in Social Studies. Mrs. Myers is a boring old lady who cares about nothing else but the history of the Untied States. Which is _bor-ring. _

As I walk in, Mrs. Myers is sitting at the whiteboard, copying down something from a sheet of paper, while the students all crowd around a desk. I'm not exactly sure why, but I join the crowd and push my way through while even more kids come and go, just find out that it's a seating chart. I bet it doesn't surprise you that I sit right next to Mrs. Myers desk, 'cause I'm _such _a troublemaker, and by- you know what? I don't even have to say it anymore. So, I walk to the seat and sit down right next to Fang. Fang might be one of the "popular" kids, but he still gets good grades, behaves in class (mostly), and all of the teachers like him. Maybe the teachers think that his "goodness" will rub off on me.

Fang didn't even bother to say "hi" this time, instead he just came right out with it. "SO,I heard what Nudge said about us last night?"

"Huh?"

"You know... when she said we should...date?" He added the last part as a question, as if he was unsure weather to say it or not.

I was shocked that he brought it up. Suddenly, questions filled my head: _Does Fang like me? Do I like Fang? Was Nudge right? _"I think she's crazy," I said, probably sounding a lot less confident that I wanted to.

"I don't" I knew I shouldn't have heard that: even with my special birdkid hearing, it was still just a barely audible whisper. I looked over at Fang, who was know staring down at his fingers, his usually opaque eyes know hold a tiny flicker of emotion.

We stayed silent the rest of the class, just kind of listening as Mrs. Myers introduced herself. I wasn't listening, though; all I could think about was that _look _in Fang's eye. A look of... love?

**~~~~~~Period 8~~~~~~**

_Eighth period- Gym- Mr. Folk- Gym_

_ Fang likes me. Fang likes me. Fang likes __**me**__. _I repeated the thought over and over in my head as JJ, Sam, Aiden, and Scotty talked about something. _Fang likes me. Fang likes me. Fang likes __**me**__. _The thought, as much as I tried to push it away, just wouldn't go away.

Well, until JJ's hand was waving in front of my face. "Earth to Max!" She said, giggling.

I blinked as I came down from the clouds. "Yeah, um, what?"

Sam rolled his eyes, "You weren't even listening, were you?"

"Of course I was! You were saying, um, something about a tennis ball?" I said lamely, praying that I was at least _close. _

A bunch of laughter answered my question. And, well, Aiden too. "_Actually, _we were talking about a back-to-school party next week at Iggy's house. He invited us last period. What does _that _have to do with a tennis ball?" A party at Iggy's? _My _friends going? If it hasn't occurred to you yet, my friends and I aren't exactly popular. Until now, I guess: what a weird first day of school. I mean, a party and then Fan- _NO! Bad Max! NO thinking about him!_

I rolled my eyes (I seem to do that a lot), "A party at Iggy's?"

"Yeah! We were told we could invite anyone we wanted, so, you wanna come?" Asked Scotty, just as Mr. Folk walked into the gym.

"I'll ask Jeb, but it'll probably be a no," I whispered as Mr. Folk introduced himself. Luckily, he thought we were supposed to be active in this class, so we just played dodge ball for the rest of the period!

A sore arm and lots of bruised classmates later (What can I say, I have a good throwing arm!), the final bell _finally _rang!

**THANKS SOOO MUCH FOR READING! IT MEANS SO MUCH!**

**By the way, please check out the Poll on my profile! It's regarding a new story, BUT I WILL NOT START IT AFTER THIS IS DONE! I PROMISE! Anyways, R&R? Thanks **


	7. Chapter 6: Hide and Seek

**Wahoo! I got this up before Christmas! Anyways, sorry this one's a little short. It's kinda a filler, but a needed filler none-the-less. **

**Me: I think we all know that I don't own anything, ok?**

**Special thanks to: Amaya Calypso Yuumei, for asking why Max hated Fang and making me realize that she needed a reason!**

Chapter 6: Hide and Seek

Max's POV!

_A sore arm and lots of bruised classmates later (What can I say, I have a good throwing arm!), the final bell finally rang!_

"I'M HOME!" I scream up to Jeb, dropping my backpack down right next to the door and walking into the kitchen, hoping to find cookies _somewhere. _But what I find is better than cookies, as impossible as it may seem.

"Don't I get a hello?" Asked my mom, standing next to the oven wiping her hands with a rag and a smile upon her face.

"Mom!" I exclaim, running over and embracing her in a tight hug. I love my mom more than anyone in the whole wide world, and she's not home very often. She's a vet, but she gets home at the middle of the night most of the time because she has to stay and take care of the sick pets during night before they fall asleep. It doesn't bother her very much, but it sure does bother me.

I pull away due to the sweet aroma pouring out of the oven, filling my body with the awesome smell of cookies! Chocolate chip, to be exact. I take one more deep breath, my mouth now watering. "Now, now, Max. You can't have all of them. Because I'm home early, we are having Anne and the family over for dinner, and you'll have to share!" My mom remarked: she knew me too well. But the thought of Fang made my heart flutter for a quick second, before I reminded myself not to think of him that way.

_*Flashback- 7th Grade*_

_I was at Fang's house, sitting side by side with him on his dark bed, in his bedroom. Neither of us said a word, causing an awkward silence that really didn't fit. Fang and I have been going out for a week or two, and usually we could talk about pretty much anything: how crazy Jeb was, school, us. But today was different: Fang felt like another person._

_Suddenly, he filled the silence. "Max, we're done." I was shocked. I've had a crush on Fang ever sense he moved in next door and when he asked me out I was super happy, but now he's breaking up with me for what seemed like no reason._

"_Y-you're breaking up with me?" I stuttered, a single tear flowing down my cheek. Fang had been nice to me when no one else was, he would talk to me when everyone else wouldn't: just because of Jeb's stupid 'no social life' rule. _

_Fang nodded, his eyes glued to the floor, studying his black tennis shoes._

"_Why?" I inquired, more hot tears seeping out of my eyes. It wasn't like me to cry, I was supposed to be a tough girl, but loosing your boyfriend and only friend in the world does that to you._

_Now, Fang looked me in the eye. "Max, you know you're not popular. All of the guys have been telling me that you'll just bring me down, and, it's true. They tell me that I won't be 'one of them' anymore, so." _

_I didn't say a word. I just ran: ran out of there, ran away from the one person I thought I could trust, with tears now pouring down my face._

I sighed, remembering what he did to me. But now, I'm over Fang, and I have 5 great friends. Ones that _don't _leave me because I'm not popular enough.

Fang's POV!

"So I'll see ya there?" Iggy asked, regarding the party he was planning for next monday, while we walked out of school for the day.

"Sure," I replied lamely. Knowing Iggy, the party will be insane, not necessarily in a good way: there'd be a bunch of people, most likely lots of broken stuff, and probably an explosion will happen sometime or another. But it'd still be fun.

At that, I left to "walk" home. Instead of treading on the path that lead to my house, I turned around, trailing to the back of the school. It was mostly empty there, except for a couple of kids sitting in a corner reading. They gave me curious glances as I walked by. I just ignored them as I went on into the little forest behind the school. There was a path that twisted and turned through the trees, dodging bushes and rocks. The cross country team used it as there trail for home meets, but, luckily for me, it wasn't cross country season yet. I fallowed the dirt path for a little while, but soon enough I ventured off to a clearing. Here, there was a small circle were there were no trees or rocks: just was the perfect place for me to spread out my wings.

Yes, I did say _my wings. _Anne was a scientist, and Jeb and her were working on gene splicing right around the time I was born: resulting on 2% bird DNA. My wings were huge: like 15 or so feet across, and they were jet black. Before I actually could spread them out, I took off my black t-shirt so I wouldn't have to cut slits in it or anything **(AN: I bet Fang looks gooood without a shirt :D Hahahaha) **I took a step or two back, then took a running start before taking off. Even though this way took much longer, it was worth it: flying was the best feeling in the world.

I soared higher and higher before I actually started towards my house. I flew across the forest, over the school, and through the streets. By now, everyone was inside already, so I decided to land in my backyard (it was still too risky to land in the front). I folded my wings up, slipped my shirt on real quick, and knocked on the back door. No one in my family knew I had wings; except Anne, of course.

Mom opened up the door and frowned, "Why'd it take so long?"

"I flied."

She nodded, then continued, "Well, we're going over to the Martinez's," And with that, she was off to gather the other kids.

Max's POV!

_Ding-dong. _"I'll get it!" I scream through a mouthful of warm, home-made cookies. I walked over to the front door, and was greeted by a crowd of kids (A.K.A, the Walker family). They all crowded into our little house, or,more specifically, our kitchen.

However, my mom just shooed us away. "Max, go occupy the kids!" She ordered, and I nodded even though she knew I'd say yes.

I lead everyone out of the kitchen and up the stairs, until I finally corralled them into my room and actually got all five of us to _fit_, too. **(AN: If you forgot what Max's room looks like [or care enough to look], it's in Chapter 1!)**

"Max?" Asked Angel as soon as we all got settled in, looking at me with big blue eyes, "Can we play hide and seek?" To make it worse, she pulled the Bambi eyes; _no one _can resist the Bambi eyes!

I groaned, honestly, hide and seek wasn't my favorite game. But Angel got me with those eyes, "Fine," Angel squealed cheerily as I called out to everyone, "You guys wanna play hide and seek?"

Gazzy immediately smiled along with Angel, Fang looked at me like 'what the heck?', and Nudge started chattering (no duh).

"Hide and seek? Isn't that a kid game? But I guess it'll be kind of fun, especially because I don't go to your house often. And I guess Angel and Gazzy want to play it, so. But what if I get lost? Your house isn't _that _big but it's possible, and-"

"Ok!" I said, really just to shut Nudge up.

"Max is it!" Cried out Gazzy, then as he was running out the door, screamed "Start!"

I sighed, closed my eyes, and started to count to sixty.

_1. 2. 3. 4. 5..._

Fang's POV!

"Start!" Screeched the Gasman, running out of the door, as Max closed her eyes.

I hesitated at first: it'd be weird just kind of searching Max's house for a space to hide. _Especially 'cause you broke her heart_, a tiny voice in my head reminded me, against my will. That was way back in the seventh grade, though... surely she forgot about that by now?

Soon, though, I left. I slipped out of Max's room, and looked around: I didn't really want to hide in her parents room, or either one of the , I went downstairs. I figured the kitchen was off limits, so I walked into the family room. Angel disappeared into an empty cabinet, actually fitting sense she was 6, so that wasn't an option. I was just about to hide behind a couch or something lame like that, when I spotted a _door._

"What's that?" I mumbled under my breath, walking towards the door and slowly opening it. The door lead towards a dark stairs case, leading down to a basement or something like that. There was a switch inside, so I flipped on the lights and the room was illuminated. I could see a clean, white room at the bottom of the staircase. _Well, _I thought to myself, _I guess it's the best hiding spot I've got. _

I hopped down the stairs, taking in my surroundings. There was a big table, much like the ones in our science classroom, in the middle, a sink and little bookcase filled with science books on one wall, and on the wall parallel to the sink, there's a big cabinet.

Was it... a lab?

**Oh, yes. I hope the reason isn't too cheesy or just plain strange…. **

**Thanks so much for reviewing/favoriting/subscribing! It means a lot… so, R&R**

**AND MERRY CHRISTMAS/ HANUKKAH/ KWANZAA/ HOLIDAYS/ WHATEVER-YOU-CELEBRATE!**


	8. Chapter 7: The Secret

**HAPPY NEW YEAR, EVERYONE! Sorry this one took a while, too. But we went to the mountain for a couple of days, and there is NO internet there :P**

**Anyways, I love this chapter, personally. So, enjoy!**

**Special Thanks to: Psychopathic Fangirl, for always reviewing and just being awesome!**

Chapter 7: The Secret

Fang's POV!

_I hopped down the stairs, taking in my surroundings. There was a big table, much like the ones in our science classroom, in the middle, a sink and little bookcase filled with science books on one wall, and on the wall parallel to the sink, there's a big cabinet._

_Was it... a lab?_

My curiosity got the best of me. I walked over to the sleek, clean table, where a single notebook sat upon the surface. I picked it up, even though my conscious told me not to; I flipped open to the first page. It was an entry from Jeb: of course! Jeb was a _scientist! _But I read on anyway.

_March 13, 1996 _

_Just yesterday the subject was born, and the DNA is already injected into the child. So far, there has been no signs of anything unusual, but we are being patient_

Me. I bet the journal entry is about me, and by "we" he probably means Anne and him. It all fits, except that my birthday isn't March 12...

_August 2, 1996_

_ The subject has sprouted wings. They are tan, white, and speckled, and a lot bigger than we had expected, but so far the results are good. The subjects health seems normal, except for the fact that she eats a lot more than a regular baby should. Also, she excels physically: the subject can already walk and run perfectly fine. _

Hm, my wings are black, and I'm not a she... it could possible be a mistake, like he accidentally put "she" instead of "he", and my wings could have changed color... right?

_October 17, 1996_

_ Today the second subject was born. The DNA has been injected, and , just like the first, no abnormalities have come up yet. _

October 17 is my birthday...

_December 1, 1996_

_ The second subject's wings appeared. They are pitch black, and they are bigger than expected as well. This subject has all of the side effects as the first one, except he eats even more than the first subject._

I flipped through the notebook a little more, but nothing caught my eye like the first four entries. I knew now that I was the second subject... but who was the first? I would say Nudge, but she's younger than me. Max? No, I'd think Anne would've told me if my neighbor where a birdkid, like me.

I set the book down, and wandered off to the big cabinet: if I could find more answers, they would be here. I opened the doors, to find an organized shelf system, with 4 shelves. The first shelf contained feather samples. Some were labeled "bird", while the other "Subject 1" or "2". There were bird feathers of many kinds, but I couldn't identify them (Do you really expect me to know what different types of birds' feathers look like? Didn't think so). There were five feathers for Subject 1, each a different size, and just like the description, they were tan, white, and speckled. There were the same amount of feathers for me, Subject 2, and they varied in sizes, as well.

The second shelf consisted of even more books. Unlike the bookshelf, which contained books about birds and genealogy, this one held books labeled things like "Gene Splicing" and "Mutations". I guessed these books were meant to stay secret or hidden.

The third shelf held bag of... was that blood? There were packs of blood sitting, and, though the cabinet was organized, this shelf wasn't. The packets looked like the ones from the doctors, and they were scattered about in no apparent order.

The last shelf was full of just stacks of pictures. It was filled, so, being the snoopy kid I am, I took a stack down. The first picture was of a baby, one that looked just born. I flipped it over, and, in scribbly handwriting that matched the journal, it said "Max". Maybe Jeb kept personal pictures here, even though that made no sense. I placed that picture in the back of the pile, and what I saw next surprised me. It was a picture of Max when she was about 5 or 6. She was smiling up at the camera with big, brown eyes and a toothy grin: but that part wasn't what caught my eye. Out of her back sprouted two _tan, white, and speckled wings. _Max was Subject 2.

Max's POV!

_55, 56, 57, 58, 59, 60. _"ready or not, here I come!" I scream loudly, hoping that at least someone could hear me. First, I checked my room, looking under my bed, under the desk, and lastly, out on the roof (just to make sure, even though I doubt anyone would hide out there).

I walked out of my room, and into the bathrooms. No one was hiding in my shower, or Jeb's, and the cabinets were filled with too much items to fit in there.

Next was Jeb's room. I only stayed in there for a little bit, partly hoping no one would hide in there, but also not wanting to spend so much time in his room (because I hate him, if you're wondering).

Down the stairs I went, and then I turned into the family room. There was no trace of someone being in here, except for an opened door with the lights on- wait. _Oh crap._That's Jeb's _lab! _

"Crap! Crap crap crap!" I mumbled under my breath, running through the door and down the stairs, to the dreaded lab where all of my secrets were hidden. _If it were Angel or Gazzy, they'd pretty much just ignore everything in there, _I reassured myself, _and Nudge already knows that I'm a mutant. But Fang... I just have to hope it's not Fang. _

Fang's POV!

"Crap! Crap crap crap!" I heard someone mumble, coming from the door (Birdkid hearing; it's pretty awesome). Only one name popped into my head: _Max. _Well, shoot. I have a feeling I wasn't supposed to know about Max's wings, and she probably wasn't supposed to know about mine, either.

I dropped the pictures back on the shelf quickly, not bothering to put them back in order. I was turning around when I saw Max, standing in the frame of the doorway.

"So, you found out, huh?" She said, her eyes studying her tennis shoes, and a hint of sadness in her voice.

"About the wings? Yeah," I replied lamely, causing Max to look back up at me. She walked over and sat on the table, and I joined her. For a while, we sat there in silence: I was pondering weather or not I should tell her about my wings.

But Max interrupted my thoughts. "I bet you think I'm a freak now," she said, glumly.

"Not really," I pointed out, looking sideways at Max.

"Why?" She questioned, almost as if she _wanted _me to think of her as a weirdo. But the truth was, I was a freak, too. "Shouldn't you be running away, screaming? Warning the police about a 'crazy mutant girl' in the neighborhood?" She looked at me again, and said in a smaller voice: "I know I would".

"I wouldn't do that," I reassured her, again. I took a deep breath, and blurted it out, "Because then I'd be calling myself a freak, and turning myself into the police, too,"

"What do you mean?" She asked, a confused look in her chocolate-brown eyes. Suddenly, they grew wide, "Oh! So... you're a mutant, too?" She asked, a small smile appearing on her face.

"Yeah. I'm 'Subject 2'"

"As in... from Jeb's journal? The one with black wings who eats more than me?"

I smirked, "Yeah,"

Max's smile grew even more, "Really? Yes! Then I'm not the only one! So does Anne keep you locked in your room for pretty much your whole life, too? I mean, no offense, but it's kind of a relief to know I'm no the _only _one," Jeez, she's turning into Nudge. _Locked in your room for pretty much your whole life... what?_

"Wait... what do you mean by 'locked in your room for pretty much your whole life'?"

Her smile disappeared, and the gleeful glint in her eyes faded. "Oh. Well, Jeb never lets me do anything outside of school, he thinks I'd get caught, and he'd go to jail. He doesn't even let me _use _my wings,"

"That sucks," I said, being oh-so helpful.

"Yeah... what about you?"

"Well... Anne lets me use them. I can fly to school and back, and go for a ride when I want to. I just can't let anyone find out,"

"Lucky,"

"Flying is the best feeling in the world." I looked over at Max, and smiled, "You should try."

"I wish I could. But Jeb won't let me."

"Who says he has to find out?" Max looked at me with curious eyes, and I gave her my signature smirk, "How 'bout I stop by your window tonight. We can sneak out and you can finally use your wings,"

She was smiling now, and the grin was ever-present even as she said: "Sounds like a plan."

**Wahoo! So, thanks for reading! R&R? And also thanks for all of the subscription, reviews, and favorites! It makes me happy! :) **

**Also, if you notice any grammatical issues, please tell me! I suck at grammar, but I'm trying to get better**


	9. Chapter 8: She Wants to Fly

**OH MY GAZZY! I feel so bad right now, this chapter took FOREVER! Ugh. But you guys are awesome: do you now how many reviews/subscriptions/favorites I got? A bunch. :) You guys ROCK!**

**Well, I finally updated! :)**

Chapter 8: She Wants to Fly

Max's POV!

_ "Who says he has to find out?" Max looked at me with curious eyes, and I gave her my signature smirk, "How 'bout I stop by your window tonight. We can sneak out and you can finally use your wings," _

_ She was smiling now, and the grin was ever-present even as she said: "Sounds like a plan."_

"By!" I said, waving as the Walkers piled out of our front door. Fang was the last one to leave, and as he walked through the door, he winked at me. I closed the door, my mind racing: I would get to _fly _tonight, with _Fang_! I couldn't stop the smile that was growing on my lips.

"Is everything okay, Max? You're grinning like an idiot," my mom said, her hands on her hips and a smile plastered on her face, too.

"Everything's fine. I'm just... happy."

"Okay. Well, time for bed. You _do _have school tomorrow!"

"Okay..." I replied. _But I won't be getting to bed, _I didn't say out loud.

I walked up the stairs and into my bedroom. The clock read 9:30, so I decided to get ready: first I cut holes in the back of an old t-shirt (I needed to strech my wings out _somehow!)_, then I just shut the door, turned out the lights and started waiting. I lay in bed for a while, just staring at the celing and every one in a while glancing at the clock. 9:35... I wondered when Fang would get here. I know it had only been 5 minutes, but whatever. How come times flies by when you're having fun, but it inches by as slow as a slug when you are bored or waiting?

I just continued to lie there, until suddenly there was a _thump _coming from my window. I sat up, only to find a dark, black figure with ebony wings sprouting from his back. _Fang_, I smiled.

I stood up, walking very slow and casciously over to the window, not daring to even make a single noise. I pulled open the window, then found the screen as a some-what obsticule. So, I just pushed a little, and the screen popped right off (what? I _did _say some-what obsticule). I hoisted myself up and over the window frame, placing myself next to Fang on the flat part of the roof, and smiled at him.

"Hey," I started.

"Unfold your wings," he ordered. _Well, _I though, _nice to see you too. _I did as I was told, though: I unfolded my wings, which actually came out easily through the slits in my shirt. Fang nodded, then added, "You cut your shirt, good idea," It was then I noticed he was _shirtless. Oh, no, Max. Don't you DARE spend this whole night gawking over Fangs awesome abs: you're here to fly. _

"Um, yeah," I replied lamely. "Let's fly!" I took a step closer to the edge of the roof, looking down over the edge and smiling. I was actually going to _fly! _ I took a deep breath, took another step forward, but just before I was going to step off, Fang grabbed me by the shoulders.

"Not yet," He said, not talking very much (the usual).

"Why not?" I frowned. I may sound very anxious, but, hey, it's true.

"You can't just _fly!_ You need to learn!"

"Ugh, _really? _Because all I have to do is, like, flap."

"Not really. Do you _want _to go splat?"

"Well, no... fine. Teach me how to fly."

Then, Fang talked. Like, a lot. He told me what do to when I fly, how to turn, how to land, how to take off, ext. I honestly didn't now he could talk so much; or that I could learn so much!

Finally, it ended, and Fang asked: "do you want to try now?"

"Yes!" Was my immediate response: I was so excited I could pee my pants (I didn't, though...).

Fang took a running start, which was apparently the best way to start, then jumped and started flying. He soared for a little bit, then turned around, hovering in mid-air, and called out to me, "You try! I'll catch you if you fall!" He didn't have to tell me twice. I backed up and little. I ran, and when I got to the edge, I jumped up and flapped my wings. I started going down slowly: it was really hard to get used to. But eventually I got it and I slowly ascended.

It was the best feeling in the world. I wasn't going very fast, but the wind whipped through my hair and the cool night air slapped my face: I couldn't even describe how great it felt. I laughed a gleeful laugh as I caught up to Fang. By the time I got there, he went forward again (apparently hovering was too hard for me- _for now_).

"Fallow me!" He called out again, and I nodded even though I knew he couldn't see me. He flew on. I found it kind of hard to turn; you had to tilt your wings a certain way or else you'd flip over (I learned that from personal experience), and it was difficult to control exactly how much you turned. But for my first time and all, I thought I did pretty good!

After flying for a while, Fang lead us into a big cave. It was lodged somewhere in one of the mountains that I could see from my backyard, and the entrance was around 50 by 50 feet. I flew a little into the cave's mouth, copying Fang's movements, and then landed the exact way he told me to. Probably not exactly, though, because I think I bruised my butt.

Fang turned to me, and I smiled at him, "That. Was. _Awesome!" _I saw, my grin ever-present.

"It is," he replied. Then, he walked towards the cave's entrance and turned to face me. "You ready to go?"

_No_, "Um, yeah," I lied.

So, at that we started soaring towards home.

I skidded to a halt, landing on the roof outside my window. Fang stood next to me.

"Thanks, again," I said.

"No problem,"

"I know already said it, but thanks so much," at that I pulled open my bedroom door, and slipped inside. As I crawled into bed, not bothering to change, I watched as Fang flew away.

**Thanks so much for reading/reviewing (Please?)! Once again, if you notice any spelling/grammar issues, or have any writing tips you want me to know, please tell me! THANKS**


	10. Chapter 9: Good Liar

**OH MY GOSH! I am sooooo sorry, this took forever! UGH! Yeah, and it doesn't help that this is pretty much a filler chapter and isn't interesting…. But enjoy none-the-less!**

**Me: Say the disclaimer!**

**Gazzy: Only if you let me blow something up…**

**Me: UGH! Fine. Just say it already.**

**Gazzy: Faxness1234 does not own Maximum Ride**

Chapter 9: Good Liar

Max's POV!

"_I know already said it, but thanks so much," at that I pulled open my bedroom door, and slipped inside. As I crawled into bed, not bothering to change, I watched as Fang flew away._

"_Maximum!_ Get _up!" _Screeched Mrs. Myers. I blinked my eyes open and yawned, only to find my Social Studies teacher standing next to my desk with her arms crossed.

"Huh?" I asked groggily, rubbing my eyes as the world came back into focus.

"Now," she said with a smirk on her face, "What's the answer to number four?"

"Ummm... George Washington?" The whole class laughed, so obviously I was way off.

"Nice try." At that, walked back to the front of the room. "The answer to number four is 1806." Insert a glare headed my way here.

I rolled my eyes and actually started listening, until Fang passed me a folded up piece of paper. I looked at him and raised my eyebrow, you know, the 'what-the-heck?' kind of look. He nodded toward the paper, telling em to read it. I shrugged, and unfolded the paper underneath my desk.

_Hey. _It said. Woah, Fang, way to be creative.

I took my pencil, and wrote a reply. _It's your fault I fell asleep, you know. _

I passed it back to him, and he replied. The cycle went on. **(AN: Fang is in italics and Max is in Italics and underlined!)**

_I thought you enjoyed it._

_I did. But It's still your fault._

_ Okay, then. I guess I won't take you flying anymore._

_NO!_

_ Nope. You said it was my fault, so._

_Ugh. You're annoying. Fine, I take it back, okay?_

_ Good. So, how about we go back out tonight._

_Sounds like a plan. I probably would've fell asleep, anyways. This class is boring._

_ Okay then. So, I'll be at your window at 9:30, like last time._

I was just about to write a quick reply, when suddenly the note was snatched out of my hand.

"First you're sleeping, and now you're passing notes? Honestly, Maximum! And, Nick, I expected better from you!" Mrs. Myers was standing with one hand on her hip, and the other holding up the piece of paper.

My eyes went wide. _Please don't read out loud! Please don't read out loud!_ Fang and I mentioned _flying _in there! People might think we were crazy, but maybe some would suspect something...

"Well, I could read this to the class..." _Please! no! _"But I'd rather give you both detention after school." _Phew. _Jeb will be mad, but he'd probably murder me if anyone found out about my wings...

**~~~~BOOM! (AN: Sorry, that was Gazzy's bomb. I let him blow up this line-break)~~~~**

_ Ring! Ring! _The final bell rang just as I made my way out of the girls locker room, dreading whatever Mrs. Myers will have us do in detention.

I get to her classroom, and as I'm waiting outside the door for the teacher to let me in, Fang comes up behind me.

"This'll suck," he says, and I can feel his warm breath on my neck.

"Yeah," I mumble, just as Mrs. Myers open the door and greets us with a sly smile.

"Hi, kids. Come on in," Huh, she sounds like she's inviting us to tea, not into detention. We walked into the empty room, I guess no one else had detention. "Come to my desk, I want to talk to you," she continued, her back to us and she made her way to her desk. I cast a nervous glance at Fang before fallowing out teacher.

She didn't look mad. She didn't look disappointed. I wonder what she was going to say... Then, she pulled out the piece of paper. As she was unfolding it slowly, my eyes got huge: _Fang and I mentioned __flying!_

"I can explain!" Blurted out Fang. I looked at him, and noticed he actually looked nervous (which is saying something: usually this guy is a brick wall). He was standing stiffly, eyes huge, and fists clenched.

"Oh, yeah! Then why did you mention 'flying'? I need answers. We won't tolerate secret codes at this school." I almost bursted out laughing: she thought 'flying' was code for something!

"You caught us," Fang said: gosh, he was a great liar. He looked so defeated, and Mrs. Myers was grinning evilly. "'Flying' means sneaking out. We went to a party last night...it was wild, and we stayed out too late." Okay, that sounded convincing enough.

And I guess Mrs. Myers bought it, because she sighed and added, "Fine. I guess I can't punish you for something you did outside of school. But I'll be keeping an eye on you two: if you fall asleep again, I'll tell you're parents."

"So what do we do now?" I asked, really hoping that she'd let us out.

"Both of you will stay here for one hour, on _opposite _ends of the room. Max, you'll sit right next to me, and Fang, you'll sit in the back corner."

***Sigh* That most difentally was not the best chapter ever. BUT, I promise the next one will be super awesome and Faxy, okay?**

**And one more thing: THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE ! It makes me soooo happy, and was probably the reason I actually finished this... **


	11. Chapter 10: How to Kiss

**GUESS WHAT? SUPER FAXY CHAPTER IS HERE! WAHOO! Yeah! So, just like I promised you all, this chapter is super Faxy and amazing and I, personally, love it :D**

**Oh, and I LOVE YOU GUYS! I keep getting amazing feed-back, and I got a lot more reviews than I ever expected :D**

**I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE, JAMES PATTZ DOES!**

Chapter 10: How to Kiss

Max's POV!

"_So what do we do now?" I asked, really hoping that she'd let us out._

_ "Both of you will stay here for one hour, on opposite ends of the room. Max, you'll sit right next to me, and Fang, you'll sit in the back corner."_

"MAX! _Seriously? _Detention?" So I guessed Jeb heard about what happened, and he was _maaaaad._

"Can you pick me up?" I honestly didn't feel like chatting with my _lovely _father (note the sarcasm) or walking home.

"Fine. But you and I are going to have a chat, young lady," Jeb agreed, but before I could say anything else, he hung. Wow, Dad; I can just fell the love.

So, my dad came and picked me up in his Diesel, and I went home to the daily routine. I did my homework, occupied myself for a while, ate, then showered: all the while counting down until I got to fly again

**~~~~Line Break!~~~~**

I lied in my bed, staring up at the ceiling just like last night. Fang and I were going flying again tonight, even though we got detention because of last time. But I didn't care about that. The feeling of flying was fantastic: the wind rushing through my hair, the view of mountains underneath me, and just the sense of being on top of the world...

I was itching to spread out my wings again. Luckily, at that moment, Fang tapped on my window. I hopped out, and my smile was ever-present as I opened up the door.

"Hey!" I said, over-enthusiastically, as I pulled myself over the window ledge and onto the roof.

"Hi." Once I got on the roof, he turned around and started flying. I noticed that he had a shirt on today, with slits on the back like me... (NO! I was NOT looking forwards to see his abs, okay? Even though they are VERY good-looking...)

So, I spread out my wings and jumped off the roof. Today's take-off was so much easier, and soon enough I was soaring behind Fang.

"Fallow me!" He called back, his words almost getting lost with the wind, "I have something to show you!" I shrugged, and trailed him through the clear night sky. We raced over the field, the golden grass sweeping past us in a blur: there was nothing bad about flying. It was all perfect.

We went in a straight line, just going above the grass, for pretty long. Soon enough, Fang and I were close to the towering mountains. He swerved to the right, and flew alongside the mountains. _Where are we going?_

Then, he stopped inside a cave, and I came right behind him. We sat down, dangling our legs over the side, and stared at the midnight-blue sky. The sky was beautiful: the glow of city lights were far away, so the stars shone brightly above our heads. It was breath-taking, but something told me it wasn't the thing Fang wanted me to see.

I spoke up. "Why'd you bring me here"

"Just wait,"

I did as he told. I sat there, gawking over the beauty of the stars and the mystical shadow hanging over the mountains at night. That moment felt so right, as if I was supposed to be sitting right here with Fang. His hand softly brushed mine, but retreated quickly. I looked over at Fang, and saw he was blushing slight. The spot where his hand touched mine felt warm, so I reached out and placed his hand in mine. I smiled warmly when Fang looked over at me.

Then, they came. Four winged silhouettes were coming our way.

"Fang... what are those?" I asked, curious yet kind of frightened at the same time.

A small smile appeared on his face (And you _know _Fang is happy when he smiles at all), "Hawks."

"Hawks?"

"Yes, hawks. You should try flying with them: you'll learn a lot," He stood up, beckoning for me to do the same. So, I did.

We took off, and headed straight for the hawks. At first, they seemed confused, in a "who-the-heck-are-these-people-and-why-are-they-flying-with-us" kind of way, but after a little bit it was like we joined their flock. Oh, and Fang was right: the way the birds angled their wings when they turned, the technique they used while circling...it was all new to me, but worked really well. I felt free, here flying with the birds, like I could just fly away from all of my troubles **(AN: CHEESY, CLICHÉ COMMENT, OH YEAH!)**. It was like a bubble of joy bursted from inside of me. A goofy grin spread on my face as we flew for a little while: it didn't want this night to end.

"Wanna go back to the cave?" Fang shouted, the soft wings carring his voice over to me.

"Sure!" I turned around, using the hawk's way (it worked SO well!), and then skidded to a halt on the cold, stone floor of the cave. The soft moonlight illuminated the dark-gray walls, making them light up slightly, until the cave faded into black.

Fang and I sat down again, this time back to back.

"That. Was. _Awesome!" _I exclaimed.

"Wasn't it?"

"Yeah! Who knew you could learn so much from _flying with freakin' hawks!_"

Fang's shoulders shook a little as he chuckled under his breath.

"I know"

"Wow... thanks for bringing me again, Fang! I had so much fun!

"Yup,"

I don't know when it happened, but suddenly I was telling Fang every thing: he was a really great listener, too. I would talk like Nudge and ramble on for minutes on end, and he would just pitch in quick responses so that I'd know he was listening. It surprised me, how much I was telling him... I mean, I've hated him ever sense he broke up with me in the seventh grade because I just wasn't popular enough. How, then, did I end up telling my life story to him?

"He never lets me go _anywhere!_" I mused to Fang, during the middle of a Jeb-hating rant.

"That sucks."

"_I know!_ I mean, no one ever wanted to date me," Insert awkward silence for a second, "I haven't even had my first kiss!"

"Really?" I guessed this truely surprised him, because the warmth of Fang's back against mine disappeared, and I turned to face him as he did me.

I laughed,I could honestly care less about my first kiss, but I guess Fang did. "Yeah... it's not big deal, though. I'm pretty sure I don't even know _how _to kiss!"

"Huh," Fang looked off into the distance thoughtfully, then his opaque eyes stared back at me when he continued, "I can teach you."

Before I had time to respond, or even process what he said, Fang's lips met mine. As he cupped my face, I noticed his lips were soft. For a little, I just sat there, not know what the heck to do, but soon enough I had my hands tangled in his raven hair and my lips were moving in sync with his.

Fang's POV!

I kissed Max. I don't know what I was think... Ugh! Now I probably look like an idiot, and she'll never want to talk to me ever again. I was kissing her... but she wasn't kissing back. I was stupid enough to think that she actually liked me again. Maybe I should...

Wait. Max's hands were in my hair, and she was kissing back...

Max's POV!

It was a soft kiss, nothing more, but it was great (Yes, Fang's an awesome kisser for everyone who wants to know).

My head was spinning, and, even though I didn't want to, I pulled away so I could breathe. Fang looked at me, confused, and said, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing... I needed to breathe..."

"You could have used your nose," he pointed-out, his trade-mark smirk present on his mouth. _The mouth I had just kissed..._

"Oh...right..." At that we both burst into laughter, which was weird considering Fang usually never even chuckles, let alone laughs.

The night could not have been any better

**Yay! If you liked this chapter,please review, subscribe, favorite, OR ALL (That would be awesome)! THANKS FOR READING!**


	12. Chapter 11: Subjects 1 and 2

**I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRY! This chapter took way too long to get up, and it's only a filler :/. I am soooooo sorry, but in my defense, (Here comes my lame excuse) 3rd quarter just ended and I got another "B" in math! So, I got grounded from my computer again…. *sigh***

**Anyways! This chapter is just kind of filler, and it's not to Faxy. The next Faxness will be in chapter 13, I think. Well, enjoy anyways!**

**Me: I do not own Maximum Ride or any characters (Except for squirrel-man!) in this fanfiction. **

**Fang: If she did, Dylan wouldn't even be in the story.**

**Me: Yup, Fang's right!**

Chapter 11: Subjects 1 and 2

Max's POV!

"_Oh...right..." At that we both burst into laughter, which was weird considering Fang usually never even chuckles, let alone laughs. _

_ The night could not have been better._

_~~~~Time skip: Saturday~~~~_

"Jeb, can I _please _go to JJ's house tonight? I promise no one will find out about my wi-"

"MAX! how many times do I have to tell you? _It's too dangerous! _If anyone finds out, I'll be sent to jail for sure! And not to mention, I have to take you to the Convention at the Lab tonight! Now stop whining, just be lucky I haven't locked you in a dog crate your whole life, and at least you get to..." Blah, blah, blah. I got tired of listening and picked at the bacon sitting in front of me. It was just like every other weekend I spent with my disgrace of a father: I'd ask to do something with friends, he'd lecture me, and I would tune it out because I've heard the same thing over and over.

"MAXIMUM! Are you even listening to me!"

"Nope," Hey, what's the point of lying?

Jeb sighed, knowing it was hopeless, and rubbed his temples. "You better behave tonight, or else I'll get fired!"

"What happens if I don't" I snapped, taking the last remaining pieces of meat in my hands, shoving my plate back and storming to my room. I was pissed off! _Seriously_; what kind of Dad takes their daughter to a freaking _lab _to be freaking _tested! _And it definitely didn't help that Fang wouldn't talk to me after that...um, incident on Tuesday night!

Boys are jerks!

_~~~Another Time Skip: That Night~~~_

"MAX! Come down here _right now!_" Jeb yelled. He'd been trying to get me downstairs for... has it been half an hour already? Maybe. Anyways, the point: I do _not _want to go to the scientist-meeting thingy.

"No!" I screamed back still sitting in my bed with my arms crossed.

"Fine, then! If you don't come down here on the count of three, I'll come get you myself!"

"Go ahead and try!"

"3..." I didn't move. Yeah, right Jeb, like I'd actually listen to you. "2..." Still not moving! "1!" Jeb stormed up the stairs, and I could tell he was _really _mad because I could hear him stomping his way up.

Then, he came. He flung open my door, and I swore I could see steaming coming out of his ears. "I'm not moving," I said, matter-of-factually, glaring at my "dad".

"Oh, yes, you are," He replied, walking over to me and slinging my body over his shoulders as if I were a sack of potatoes. Actually, I might as well be, considering my father was taking me to a group of scientists as if I were just an experiment. Which, to Jeb, I am.

I pounded and kicked at him, but he still wouldn't let me down.

"Keep quiet!" Jeb barked, as he plopped me down in the trunk of the car, and shut it.

"NO! GET ME OUT OF HERE JEB! THIS IS CHILD ABUSE! I'M GOING TO HAVE TO REPORT YOU TO THE POLICE! BECAUSE I'M PRETTY SURE STUFFING KIDS IN CARS SO THEY CAN BE EXPERIMENTED ON IS AGAINST THE LAW! LET ME OUT NOW!" I shouted, as Jeb rolled out of the driveway.

_~~~Yet Another Time Skip: At the Science Convention~~~_

"You better be well behaved today!" Jeb said for the umpteenth time before we entered the building. It was actually an old, abandoned school, and it kind of gave me the creeps. He swung open the door, and led me down the hallways.

It was mostly dark, and all of the rooms we passed by were empty: no desks, posters, pencils, or anything. The only light we got was streaming inside from the windows, half-drawn blinds were covering most of the window, giving the place an eerie glow.

Soon enough, we came to a door with a plaque reading "conference room", with yellow light leaking from the little crack at the bottom of the door. Jeb turned the handle, leading to a room full of scientists sitting around a large circular table.

Immediately, we were welcomed with a whole bunch of different greetings: "Is this the subject?", "Why are you so late?", and "Nice to meet you Max!" being some of them. All of the adults were talking at once, until a certain someone spoke up.

"HEY!" Screamed Anne. Once all eyes were on her, she continued, "Now that I have your attention, let's get started. Max, honey, you can sit over there, with Fang." Her hands motioned to a corner, where Fang was sitting in a plastic chair and another empty one waited for me .

Fang. Of course he'd be here! I was hoping to ignore him, but it's too late now. I nodded and walked over, sitting down.

"Hi," He said.

"Hey."

"Look, Max, I'm sorry for...kissing you that other night. I don't know what went through me..."

"N-no, it's... fine." I was at a lost for words. Honestly, what are you _supposed _to say when someone apologizes for kissing you?

"No, it's not. I'm sorry-"

He was cut off by the voice of some scientist I didn't know. He was short and skinny, with bleach-blond hair, blue eyes, and glasses. Acne covered his face and his nose was quite wide. When he talked, he sounded somewhat like a squirrel. I decided to call him squirrel-man."Today we are here to evaluate the growth of Subjects 1 and 2 for Test #3849. Their last test was October 18, 1996, when both the Subjects were 1 year old. Now, they are 15 years old, to be turning 16 this year. During this session, we will be performing a variety of tests and collecting a little bit of samples. Now, would Subjects 1 and 2 please come to the table." Squirrel-man said.

Fang looked at me and shrugged, and we both got up and positioned ourselves at the head of the table.

Squirrel-man continued. "Now everyone, please go to your station," Once everyone was gone, he turned to us. "I will be guiding you to everyone of the stations. I need you both to cooperate with each and every one of them, or else the punishment will not be fun." He smiled, as if he didn't just say that last statement, and said, "Please follow me."

I gulped as squirrel-man turned around, heading towards the door. Before we left, Fang took my hand in his and gave it a squeeze.

**I know this wasn't very long, but I wanted to get something up fast for my AWESOME readers! I'll describe the tests Max and Fang go through in the next chapter! **

**As always, if you see any grammar and/or spelling mistakes, please tell me, because I am trying to get better at those topics! Also, review could be nice! :)**


	13. Chapter 12: The Tests

**OH MY GOSH I AM SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! This chapter took waaaaaaaay longer than it should've! And it isn't even a full chapter, because I wanted to give you guys SOMETHING to read…. Ah. The guilt will eat me from the inside. **

**BUT, I do have an excuse, and even though it's not too good of one, all you Hunger Games fans will understand…**

**I READ THE HUNGER GAMES TRILOGY! Yes, all three books! :D IT WAS SOOOOO AMAZING! I am also going to see the movie tonight with my friend, and I am really excited! I am in love with Josh Hucherson/Peeta… :)**

**ANYWAYS, without further ado, chapter 12!**

Chapter 12: The Tests

_Max's POV_

_I gulped as squirrel-man turned around, heading towards the door. Before we left, Fang took my hand in his and gave it a squeeze. _

We walked down a long corridor, and just like all the others, it was dark and completely empty. But instead of entering a conference room this time, squirrel-man led us to a basement door.

I've never been to a school basement before, but , trust me, this was _not _what I was expecting.

When we walked down the stairs, the first room was bright and white. It looked sort of like a doctor's office to me. Three - Anne being one of them- scientists were sitting at different station. Anne's station was on the wall to the right, and she was seated on a big, roll-y, cushioned chair besides a not-so-comfortable plastic one. Next to the two chairs was a black table, where boxes of syringes and vacuum things were sitting, and Anne was disinfecting the tips. I took a deep breath and shuttered.

The next station was on the back wall, where a petite girl with shiny black hair sat. It was very much like Anne's station: the same two chairs, sleek ebony tables, and a box of supplies. Except there, the box was filled with petri dishes, tweezers, and popsicles sticks.

Another scientist was positioned on the left wall. This guy was short, chubby, and bald with very pale skin. He was equipped with a scale and measuring tape, and that was it. Nothing especially scary at that station.

Squirrel-man gave us a little time to take in our surroundings then got talking. "At this station we will be taking a bunch of samples for DNA and getting basic information on you. This will include drawing blood, feather and saliva samples, weighing you and measuring your height. I would like Subject One, or 'Max', to go to the blood-drawing station, and Subject 2, 'Nick', you can go to the feather station.

I gulped, and walked over to Anne, who greeted me cheerily. "Hi, Max! Ok, so all I'm going to do is take 1 cup of blood from you, and that's it!"

"Okay," I said, as I sat down slowly and carefully, bracing myself for the sharp sting the needle would bring.

Before she actually did anything, Anne used some antibiotic gel to clean up the part of skin opposite your elbow (What is that called? An elbow-pit?), where she would be sticking the needle. "Okay, Max, I am going to count to three, and on three, I'll stick in the syringe and start drawing the blood, okay?" I squeezed my eyes shut, and nodded. "1..." I could hear Anne fiddling with object (which I guessed was a syringe), "2..." I started hyperventilating: I am absolutely _terrified _ of needles, "1!" I drew in a gasp and the crisp, sharp needle penetrated my skin. The blood sickled into the syringe, while a stinging sensation filled my arm. I sat there for what felt like hours, even though it was probably only a couple minutes, as my veins were being drained of my blood.

"Alrightie, Max! You're all done!" Anne said with a sing-song voice, as she removed the syringe and stuck a little bandage over the incision. "Now, will you please head on over to the measuring station with Dr. Smith!" I saw Anne holding and sealing a plastic bag with my blood in it... I shuddered.

I nodded stiffly, hoping that my previous station was the worst of it, as I started to walk towards Dr. Smith.

"Hello, Max, I'm Dr. Smith," The pale, chubby one said reaching out his hand for me to shake it. I just gave him to the death-glare. He coughed awkwardly, then continued. "Will you please step on the scale for me."

I did as I said, as Dr. Smith moved the little thingys to figure my weight. "105.43 pounds," he murmured to himself, "That's smaller than we expected." He said with a shake of the head.

I couldn't help myself as I snapped back, "What, you jealous?"

I know it was mean to make fun of him for his weight, but, hey, he _deserved _it! He's the one who was testing me like I was just an experiment, and not just a teenage girl!

He pursed his pale lips, and reached for the measuring tape. Quickly, He reached it up until it reached the top of my head, and scribbled down the result. "5'10"," he said, "You can leave now.

I smirked and chuckled under my breath as I moved towards the feather station, noticing Fang back with , trying, and failing, not to laugh. He saw me looking, and gave me a smirk and thumbs-up. He must've heard my little comment! Ha!

"Hello Max, I am Dr. McGee," Said the small, black-haired one, very seriously.

I didn't bother to greet her before getting to the point, "What are you going to do to me?" I asked, crossing my arms and leaning back in the plastic school chair.

"Well," she said, still in a very serious tone, "I will be collecting DNA by taking feather and saliva samples. That will be all: it won't take very long." Geez, this lady was a stick-in-the-mud. Then again, everyone working for this was. Except maybe Anne...

"Could you please spread out your wings for me, Max?" She said

"I can't. How am I supposed to spread them out with my t-shirt on?" I asked, just to be stubborn. After all, I _did _know that I could slit two holes in the back of my shirt.

Apparently, so did Dr. McGee. She sighed, grabbed a pair of scissors, and slowly but carefully slit two holes along my navy blue t-shirt. "There," she said, as she sat back down with her tweezers in hands.

I unfurled my wings, and without warning, Dr. McGee reached over, and plucked out a speckled feather. It hurt, just like getting hair pulled out did, but I didn't want to give her the satisfaction my my scream, so I just clenched my jaw.

"Very good," she said with an evil smirk, "Now I will collect saliva samples: open up!" As I opened my mouth, she used one of those wooden popsicle sticks to swab inside my mouth, like they did at the doctors. Once she was done, she whipped the contents of my spit onto a small petri dish, very much like the ones we used in science class for labs.

"Okay, you're all done," she said, leaning back in her rolly, cushioned chair. I got up slowly, and started towards Fang, who was standing before Squirrel-man.

"You," he said, motioning with his acne-covered head towards Fang, "Behaved very well. But you, little missy, could've been more courteous to these scientists' hard work. I will make sure to tell Jeb about it." He stuck up his large nose in a way of superiority, and I tried, but failed, to hold back a laugh. In response to my actions, Squirrel-man snarled as he lead up towards the next "phase".

"What is phase two, exactly?" I asked just as Fang and I were being led down another dark hallway.

"Not much; it's just a maze,"

Fang took my hand in his, once again, and gave it a squeeze. "A maze won't be bad. We can get through it."

**Okay, I will write the next chapter (which will be about the maze) next, and I hope to get it up soon! **

**And about Iggy's party, I know I said it was on Friday, but just pretend that it was always going to be on Sunday, okay? Because right now in the story it's Saturday….**

**I AM SO EXCITED! The climax is coming soon! And then something exciting will happen at the end! **

**SO, review, please**


	14. Chapter 13: Never Look Down

** OH MY GOSH, GUYS I FEEL SOOOOO GUILTY IT ISN'T EVEN FUNNY! I AM SOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR, LIKE, A MONTH! **

** I am soooo sorry, and here's my explanation (as lame as it is): Okay, so I was writing this, and I got kind of bored of the story and didn't want to write (This happens with me a lot when writing). So, I didn't write for a loooong time. but then, today, I was looking on my Google Docs to read a book my friend is writing, and I saw this. I seriously started crying :( So, I wrote more, and I PROMISE that I will update mow frequently!**

** So, without further ado, here's Chapter 13!**

Chapter 13: Never Look Down

Max's POV

"_Not much; it's just a maze," _

_Fang took my hand in his, once again, and gave it a squeeze. "A maze won't be bad. We can get through it."_

* * *

><p>"The rules of this maze is simple", Jeb said, his back turned to an entrance to a human-sized maze that took up almost the whole room. "You try to get through the maze as fast as you can, and we'll record your times. You will keep on going until we are satisfied." Jeb clutched his clipboard ever harder as he motioned with one arm to the entrance. The walls to the maze were a navy blue color, and they were at least a good 2 feet taller than me. From what I could see from the entrance, the maze was HUGE.<p>

"Ready..." he started, "Set..." Jeb clicked the little red button on the timer, "Go!"

I put one foot on the electric blue ground, but, _ZAP! _A big shock went through my foot, tingling up throughout my whole body. I hurt more than anything I'd ever experienced before. "WHAT THE HECK!" I screamed, still shocked by the electric current rushing through my body, on the ground from the force of the impact.

"Oh," Jeb smirked at me, "I guess I forgot to mention the, literally, 'shocking' floor of the maze. It's nothing, much, though: the only purpose is to make you go faster," Jeb motioned with a wave of his hand towards the entrance and got ready to re-set his timer, "You may go now."

I glared at Jeb, but Fang grabbed my arm and whispered softly in my ear, "Follow my lead: I've got a plan to escape." Then, suddenly, he took off into the maze. I saw him flinch at every step when the floor shocked.

I just gaped at him while her ran, until, that is, Jeb told me to "hurry up!"

I gulped and ran into the maze, trying to ignore the shirt shocks starting at my feet and rolling my my body. If you have ever stepped on a floor made of needles, then you might know the beginning of what the pain feels like. Just add a shocking sensation to the pricking, then have that feeling climb up your whole body, and VIOLA! You're feeling about what I am right now!

I saw Fang slowing down so that I could catch up to him, which probably sucked, because my first instinct was to sprint through it so that I could stop the pain as fast as possible. Once I caught up, he got going as fast as I could, and starting explaining his escape plan. "If you look up and to your right, there's a window. On the count of three, you'll jump up, and start flying towards the window. Make sure you get enough speed so that you can crash through it, and escape."

I looked at him like he was crazy, and he probably was, concerning he came up with this crazy plan. "That's crazy, Fang!" I hurt so bad to run, but it hurt even more to speak while running. Right about now, I just wanted to curl up in a ball and give up.

Fang gritted his teeth, as we turned a corner. "Don't worry, I'll follow you. There's another window to the left, so that way we can get out at the same time."

"That's not the crazy part! How are we supposed to crash through a freaking _window!" _

"Oh, it's easier than it looks. Just a little painful, but nothing compared to," He flinched, "This."

I nodded my head stiffly, not wanting to cause any more pain than I was already in, when Fang started counting.

"1," We turned another right, but I kept my eyes on the window I would be crashing through the whole time. "2," There was three different routes: one strait ahead, one to the left and one to the right. Fang led us down the one that went straight ahead, right as he shouted out, "3!"

I spread out my wings and jumped into the air, flapping as hard as I could. It took a while, but eventually I was speeding towards the window.

_Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap_, I said, wondering why I would let Fang talk me into _crashing _through a freaking _window!_ Just a week ago I hated his guts, and now I'm trusting him with an escape plan (speaking of which, Jeb will probably _kill me _when he gets home)! Then again, he _did _teach me how to fly, and then there was the little scene in the cave...

I was just thinking about how much I sounded like Nudge with my rambling when I slammed against the glass (which was really cheap and easy to break) and little clear crystals where raining upon me.

I looked back and saw Fang doing the same thing as I, and I could hear the outburst of voices from the scientists. "Someone, unleash the Erasers! We need to catch them, _now!" _Bellowed a voice, from whom I was unsure. Little men in white coats were running everywhere, probably fetching the "erasers" (Have fun attacking me with a little pink rubber thing!). I saw Jeb, with fury burning in his eyes, and Anne looking up, wide-mouthed, at our little stunt. I couldn't help but smirk; I honestly couldn't care how much trouble I would get in, because the look on Jeb's face was _priceless!_ _Hahaha, take that you pathetic so-called "father"! _

I felt like I was floating on air, that is, until I saw what I guessed was the "Erasers".

No, they were not little pink stubs used for erasing lead. The opposite, actually.

Large wolf-things, each with big AK-47's gripped in their two paws, were swarming the area around the old-abandoned school. They looked kind of humanly (I guess another successful experiment), and they stood on two legs, but other then that they completely resembled wolves. They had snouts, gigantic fangs, and they probably weighed a couple hundred pounds.

I hovered in the air, my eyes wide with shock as bullets whizzed passed me. It's a good thing that Fang grabbed my wrist, forcing me to fly away, because eventually one of the bullets would've hit me.

"Come on, we've got to get out of here!" Fang said, zig-zagging around, trying to dodge the multiple lead spheres whizzing all around us.

"But where would we go!" I called out, trying (but failing) not to notice how my skin tingled where his hand was locked around my wrist.

He smirked back at me, which I found insane because we're being _shot at,_ and replied, "Iggy's house: what better place to hide than a house full of crazy teenagers?"

* * *

><p><em>Oh my gosh, I'm going to be at my first high-school party in just a couple of minutes<em> was all I could think about the last few minutes of Fang and I's quick escape.

Fang finally let go of my wrist, before he decided to lead us to a clearing in the middle of a quiet forest which, Fang says,is close to Iggy's house. We both landed, using the crash-then-roll technique and then quickly folded our wings neatly into our backs.

Without another word, Fang started walking through the trees until we met up with a street lined with huge, three-story houses. I recognized the neighbor-hood right away: it was right next to mine, and it was filled with houses that size or bigger, and all the rich kids lived there. I never knew Iggy did.

"Iggy lives _here?_" I asked, and I could hear Fang chuckle slightly at my surprise.

"Of course, " He said, grabbing my hand yet again (sending even more tingles up my skin), and leading me across the street.

The sky was just starting to get dark, so I guessed it was around 8 o'clock. From the house right in front of us, you could hear up-beat music pouring out from the walls, that I was very proud to say I didn't know (I'm not one to listen to pop: I'm more of a rock fan. I like Breaking Benjamin, Linkin Park, and all sorts of bands like those).

Right before Fang was about to ring the doorbell, I grabbed his hand, suddenly remembering something. "Fang, was Iggy expecting you to come?"

"Yeah... why?"

"Well, when he asks where you are, say you were at my house because our families are together. I am here because Anne finally let you go, but I needed to go with, to keep an eye on you."

"Got it," He said, looking at our hands (which were still interlocked), and smirked. "Would you like to let go of my hand, Maxie? Or do you like me too much?"

I blushed, not even bothering to make some comment about how much I hate "Maxie", and let go of his hand. Fang reached up to ring the doorbell, and after a few seconds Iggy opened up.

He had a blond girl who showed way too much skin in her mini skirt and tank-top (I remembered her as Brigid from school) in his arms. "Fang, dude! What took you so long!"

** Alright, so as usual, please tell me if you see any mistakes or have any suggestions for me! **

** Also, I have a suggestion: if you guys can guess what will happen at the end of the story, you can submit a character that will somehow appear in the next few chapters! You can tell me in your reviews and I'll tell you if it's right or wrong! If you get it right, please don't tell anyone! **

** Thanks soooo much for reading, and reviewing!**


	15. Chapter 14: The Party

**Wahoo! Chapter 14! Personally, I loved writing this chapter, and you Fax lovers will enjoy reading it, especially Fang's POV! Just to let you guys know, I was blown away with the amount of favorites/subscriptions/reviews! It made my day! Also, just so you know, I'll be going on a Church trip to help a place in my state that needs help right now starting tomorrow, and I'll be gone for 4 days! So, I probably won't update, for, like, 8 days or something.**

_**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS WHAT EARNED THIS STORY ITS T RATING! Imagine a crazy high-school party... I don't want to say too much and spoil, but yeah.**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 14: The Party <span>

Max's POV

_I blushed, not even bothering to make some comment about how much I hate "Maxie", and let go of his hand. Fang reached up to ring the doorbell, and after a few seconds Iggy opened up._

_He had a blond girl who showed way too much skin in her mini skirt and tank-top (I remembered her as Brigid from school) in his arms. "Fang, dude! What took you so long!"_

* * *

><p>"Um, well, my family was over at Max's house, like usual. My mom wouldn't let me come at first, but I begged her, and finally she caved in, but she made Max come here to keep an eye on me. Is that okay?" Fang explained, and I just stood behind him, nodding.<p>

Iggy laughed, then let go of Brigid, who snarled and glared at me, crossing her arms, and walked over to Fang and I. He put one arm around Fang's shoulder and the other around mine and lead us inside his house. "Oh, yeah, no problem! I invited her, remember? And, plus, her little friends are here, too!" He hiccuped and giggled a little bit as we walked inside.

I almost forgot about JJ, Sam, Aidan, Scotty, and Ella! I was a weird thought, seeing them after school; I know they're my best friends and all, but Jeb _never _let me do anything with them. Which reminds me... "Shoot! Fang, can I talk to you... _in private!" _I asked, pulling Iggy's arm off of me and turning to face the dark-haired boy.

"Um... sure.." He said, while I took his hand and started to lead him to some room to the left.

"Oh, what do you want to do with him, Maxie?" Iggy asked, and even though I couldn't see him, I knew he was wiggling his eyebrows.

"Shut-up, Iggy!" I yelled. I found my destination: a eggshell colored door down a hall to the left of the front door. I opened it up, and saw a couple sitting on the bed, _kissing rather passionately _(And by rather passionately I mean the girl had her button-up blouse un-buttoned...yeah). When I walked in, the girl shrieked and grabbed a pillow to cover herself up, the boy looked at me with wide-eyes (I couldn't help but notice his shirt was off, too), and I screamed and covered my eyes.

I immediately reached for the doorknob, and shut the door. _Then _I finally let myself see again.

Fang chuckled. "That'll teach you not to randomly walk in doors around here. Iggy's parties can get rather crazy." Wow. So, it was going to be _that _kind of party. Lovely. This was going to a be looooong Saturday night.

"Whatever. Just follow me," I said, walking down the hallway, finding another door and pressing my ear against to make sure it was vacant. Hoping that the fact that it was silent meant no one was in it, I opened the door and lead Fang inside. Luckily, no one was making out on the desk (The room was kind of small- with a dark, wooden desk backed up against the back wall, a roll-y chair, bookshelves on both of the walls, and a coat hanger next to the door), so I got right to business.

"Fang- look at my back", I said, turning around, letting Fang see the giant slits on the back of my t-shirt, reveling _my wings._

"Crap! I completely forgot about that! What are we going to do!" He asked, pacing across the room.

"I don't kn... WAIT! The coat hanger!" I said, referring to the two leather jackets sitting all nicely on the hands of the wooden pole besides me.

"You're brilliant!" Fang praised, as I took the two jackets off the hook, handing one to him. It was warm enough inside, so having to wear the leather jacket wasn't pleasant, but, hey, it was better than having my secret spilled. Also, I must admit, Fang looks _amazing _in a leather jacket! There's a reason that kid wears black and black only! He smirked at me, and said "You ready to party, Maxie?"

We walked out the living room, which was _HUGE! _Iggy's living room was probably the size of the whole bottom floor of my house. On one side there was a huge rug, where a ping-pong table was pushed over to the side, and a huge crowd of people were dancing. Some were a little, um, close together, but I've already established that it was _that _kind of party.

To the right of the dance floor, there was a stereo system, where some extremely loud, auto-tuned, music was pouring out of. To the right of that, there was an area with leather couches, big, thick chairs, and a sleek coffee table. And guess who was occupying those leather couches and big, thick chairs? If you guesses my friends, you're a winner!

"I'm going to hang out with my friends," I said to Fang, right before I walked towards them. They were all sitting in a circle, talking, laughing, and munching on snacks in a plastic bowl.

It was Ella who saw me first. When she first looked my way, her eyes got big and a smile stretched across her face, and she called out my name. "Max!" She stood up, wobbled towards me, and gave me a hug all while continuing to talk, "I thought you weren't going to be able to make it! Did Jeb let you go?"

She finally let go of me, so I replied, "He was never going to let me go: I snuck out!" I exclaimed, actually pretty proud of myself for somehow disobeying Jeb's rules. I felt like a rebel, and, man, did that feel good.

Ella and I walked back to the couches, where I sat down in between Ella and Scotty. Immediately, I felt a let under-dressed, for all the girls were wearing skirts, heels, flats, and all that junk, whereas I had my old, ripped up jeans, a plain white t-shirt, and that leather jacket. But it helped that all of the guys had only sport shorts and a t-shirt on.

I was greeted with a bunch of "Hey Max!"s, and another hug from JJ, who found it "totally ridiculous" that I "actually snuck out!"

Soon enough, the conversation was back to normal, and we went from talking about how our parents sometimes don't understand us, to Harry Potter, then how extremely difficult math is this year (according to Scotty, Geometry isn't the hard subject; it's _Algebra 2 _we have to worry about. But look who's talking, Mr. I-Get-Perfect-Grades), and finally what would win in a fight: a honey badger or lion.

"Dude, but the lion would just _devour _the honey badger!" Aiden argued.

"Nuh-uh! You mustn't know a _thing _about honey badgers! A lion couldn't even put a dent in it's skin!" Sam counter-attacked.

But, honestly, I wasn't listening to their conversation. I couldn't care less about honey badgers or lions, but I was just happy to be with my friends. After many years of having no after-school social life, it made me feel like I actually _belonged. _I didn't even notice the other people at the party.

That is, of course, until I saw Fang out of the corner of my eye, motioning for me to come over to him. He was standing next to a plastic table set up with with giant bowls of chips, pretzels, and pretty much any other snack-foods you can think of, and another giant bowl of punch.

"Um, guys, I'm going to go get some punch," I said, getting up.

"Okay," They all said, still transfixed in the honey badger vs. lion fight.

I walked over next to Fang, who didn't even bother to greet me before getting to the point. "Max, it's been an hour. Don't you think it's about time to go back?"

I took a plastic cup from the top of the stack, and filled it with punch. I took a big swig before answering, and noticed that the liquid tasted kind of weird, but I just ignored it, because the weirdness was kind of good. "I don't know about you, Fang, but I'm actually having fun. It's my first time actually doing something after school, and I'd like to stay for a little while longer." there was something about the punch that was just so addicting, so I finished my cup real quick and filled it again.

Fang sighed, and as he replied I chugged another cup of the punch, "Yeah, but I have a feeling Anne might be worried." I'd already finished my second cup when Fang finished that one sentence, and I was filling up my third one.

"Just tell Anne the truth: that you were fed up with the experiments, and that you wanted to go to Iggy's party!"

Fang glared at me, but I didn't bother caring. "You know she'll still be super mad, and I bet Jeb will be even more pissed than my mom will... Max? Are you okay, that will be your fourth cup of that stuff," He said, just as I was going for my fourth refill of the punch. I'm not sure what it was, but something about that stuff was just so _addicting! _

"Yeah, and why do you care?" I said, taking a sip of the red liquid, when my thoughts when all fuzzy and the world seemed to be spinning.

* * *

><p><span>Fang's POV!<span>

"Yeah, and why do you care?" Max asked, taking _yet another sip _of the punch. I just shrugged it off. _She's right, _I told myself, _it's just punch. There's nothing wrong with drinking lots of it. _I was trying to convince myself, but there was something at the back of my mind telling me the opposite. I just pushed away any negative, thoughts, though; there's no need to work myself up.

Suddenly, Max started humming and nodding her head to the music, which was ridiculous, because I knew that she didn't listen to this kind of music. She giggled (also out of character), and took my wrist. "Fang, dance with me!" She said, pulling me towards the "dance floor".

It was then that I noticed the slight slur of her voice, and the unnatural wobbling of her legs and feet as we dragged me to the dance floor. _Someone must've spiked the punch bowl! _"Ummm, Max, I think you're drunk," I said just as we got to the dance floor.

Max giggled, "I'm not drunk, silly!"

Yup, she was drunk.

Max put her hands on my shoulders, so I put mine on her hips. The music changed to some slow song that I couldn't recognized, so we just swayed to the music while Max stared off into space.

"Look, Max- I think we ought to-" But before I could finish my sentence (I was supposed to say "I think ought to get you out of here"), Max grabbed my face in her hands, and smashed her lips against mine.

I was shocked at first, so I just kind of sat there, but then I kissed her back. Honestly, I've had a _huge _crush on Max since, well, since I can remember. So, when the girl you like- no, _love_- kisses you, you kiss back (Even if she's drunk. I'm a teenage boy, deal with it). I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her close, leaving barely any room between us. Max ran her hands through my hair, gripping it and pulling our heads even closer together. Suddenly, it was as if the dance floor held no one else but us two, and it was like the world was revolving around us.

That was, until, Max decided to try and shove her tongue in my mouth. I pulled away, looking at her in shock. Now I was one-hundred percent _positive _that Max wasn't that type of girl, and to be honest, I wasn't that type of guy.

"We need to get you out of here, Max. You need sleep," I said, grabbing her wrist and leading her through this labyrinth of bodies.

"But Faaaaaang, I'll miss the party!" She said in a high-pitched, whiny voice.

But I didn't listen to her as she continued to complain, "Hey, Iggy, is it okay if Max spends the night here?"

"Sure, dude!" Iggy said dancing with Brigid at the edge of the rug. He probably had some of the punch, too.

I dragged Max down the hall into the entrance by the front door, and turned left. I walked down the hall a little bit, then found a random door and opened it. Luckily for me, it was another guest bedroom, so I led Max inside.

"Fang! I want to go dancing!" She whined, again.

"Tell you what, Max. If you go to sleep right now, I'll wake you up later and _then _we can go dancing," I said, turning-out the bed for her leading her towards it.**(A/N: Is that the term? Turning-out... I think so. As in, like, pulling out the covers. I dunno... Wow. I feel like I just ruined a faxy moment. BYE!)**

"Okay!" She said, eagerly hopping into bed and pulling the covers up to her chin while closing her eyes.

"Good night, Maxie," I said, turning out the lights and kissing her forehead softly.

"I love you, Fang," She mumbled. I sat up, half in shock and half in happiness. But it was probably the alcohol talking, so I didn't get my hopes up.

I closed the door softly behind me, and got ready to go join the "fun". Maybe I could convince Iggy to let me spend the night, too, so I could see Max again in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Reviews highly accepted<strong>


	16. Chapter 15: Questions and Vases

***GIAT HUG* THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH TO ALL MY READERS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND NOTIFICATIONS! Seriously, thank you sooooo much! I got, like, 10 reviews! It means soooo much to me that you guys are reading and enjoying my story! *another hug***

**Anyways, I had zoo much fun writing this chapter and I hope you like reading it! You Fax lovers will love it, and something exciting happens at the end… BUT YOU'LL HAVE TO READ TO FIND OUT! Just a warning, though, I think it's a little slow when they're still at Iggy's house. So bear with me, because once they leave it gets exciting!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 15: Questions and Vases<span>

Max's POV!

"_I love you, Fang," She mumbled. I sat up, half in shock and half in happiness. But it was probably the alcohol talking, so I didn't get my hopes up. _

_I closed the door softly behind me, and got ready to go join the "fun". Maybe I could convince Iggy to let me spend the night, too, so I could see Max again in the morning._

* * *

><p>I awoke to a pounding headache and an unsettling need to hurl. I sat up groggily, rubbing my head and eyes. When my vision finally cleared, I noticed that I was in a different room and some strange silhouette was standing in the corner of the room.<p>

Forgetting about my poor physical condition at the moment, I screamed at the top of my lungs and shot up to my feet. "Who are you and why did you kidnap me!" I yelled, almost at the point of peeing my pants (I didn't, though, don't worry).

The silhouetted body emerged from the shadows, revealing himself. And, yes, I did say _himself, _for now I know that the shadow was Fang. "Don't worry, Max, I'm not a kidnapper. It's just that last night someone spiked the punch bowl, and you had a little much. You got drunk, so I forced you to go to bed so that nothing serious happened."

I let out a breath of relief, but I was still freaked out. I was _drunk _last night? I was never allowed out of the house, I've never been popular, and I haven't even _heard _about what happens at these parties, let alone _been _to one!

I sat down, and asked another question, "Well, what did I _do _then? I mean, how did you know I was _drunk?" _

Fang sighed, and I could tell he was thinking about something. "You giggled a lot... And asked me to dance..." He said, scratching the back of his head.

I knew he was hiding something from me, so I went ahead and asked him. "Fang. Tell me _everything _I did!" I demanded, glaring at him.

"Well, um, you,um... kissedmeandtoldmeyoulovedme," He said, actually smashing the words together so that I could not hear him. But I did, so.

I sighed very loudly, but honestly I was kind of relieved. Good thing it was Fang, because with him it's actually true... WAIT! WHAT? NO! DELETE! THAT IS NOT TRUE! That was my, um, evil twin, Maya, talking. Yeah... *cough*

Anyways, back to the story.

"Can we agree to never bring this up, especially in public, ever again?" I asked while getting out of the bed and stretching. I noticed I was still in my t-shirt, leather jacket, and jeans.

"Yes. Good idea," said Fang, who had suddenly found keen interest in his black tennis shoes.

I walked out of the bedroom and stopped right in the doorway. I almost forgot how _huge _Iggy's house was; I was bound to get lost!

"AHHHH!" I screamed, for the second time this morning, just as someone's hot breath tickled the back of my neck. I turned around and, _of course_, Fang was standing right behind me. He chuckled at my, um, sensitivity to his breath? scare-factor? I have no clue.

Well, Fang, still smirking at me, said, "Turn right and you should find your way to the entrance. Iggy will probably make us breakfast, and he's a pretty good cook, so."

"Okay!" I said, skipping down the hall... What? Can't a girl be excited over food? Oooooh, I hope Iggy makes BACON! However, my skipping came to a halt when I reached the end of the hallway, because I got lost _again. _Curse Iggy and his mansion!

I turned around, and Fang was behind me. "Turn right," So, I did, and soon enough I found myself in the room with the giant carpet and couches, where the party took place last night. It looked vastly different without all the bodies and the boom of the music (I didn't know the lack of music could change the look of a room, but, oh boy, does it), but there was still a giant mess, the floor filled with empty plastic cups.

I guess I didn't notice it last night, but on the other side of the big rug there was a granite kitchen counter, with bar stools and a stove to the right. Iggy was standing, frying eggs and bacon on a pan, and the amazingly delicious fumes of the food made my mouth water.

"Hey, Iggy." Fang said, sitting on one of the bar stools as Iggy looked over and nodded his head to say "hello". He flipped the eggs over on two different plates and soon enough added the bacon to the plate. YAY, BACON! Iggy pushed one of the plates in front of me and I started inhaling the food.

"So, how'd you like the party, Maxie?" Iggy asked, wiggling his eyebrows at me. I just kind of glared at him until I finally swallowed my last piece of bacon. Fang was right, Iggy _is _a good cook!

"It was fun, until some idiot friend of yours decided to get me drunk!" I snapped, pushing back the plate and getting up from my seat.

Fang finished his plate, too, and then looked at the time on his phone. "It's 9:30, I should probably get home, Anne'll be worried."

"SHOOT! JEB WILL KILL ME WHEN I GET HOME!" I said, automatically jumping up so that I could run down the hallways to find my stuff and get home before Jeb would blow up. But _Fang _had to grab my arm and stop me.

"Max, calm down. I'll walk you home, and you'll be fine," He said, his grip firm and strong, though I was shaking as much as an earthquake. Yes, I was terrified of Jeb, and I was actually scared for my own safety, but Fang's hand wrapped around my arm calmed me down. His eyes looked into mine, and my breath evened a little bit... Woah, hold the phone, _why do I sound like a frilly girly-girl this whole freaking morning! AHHHHHHH!_

"Fine," I said, shaking my arm out of his grasp, trying to keep cool.

"Bye Fang, Max!" Called out Iggy from the kitchen as Fang and I made our way to Iggy's front door.

"Follow me," I said, leading Fang back across the street and into the forest. We made it into the clearing and I took off my leather jacket.

"Um, Max, what are you doing?" Fang asked while I was busy climbing a tree on the side of the cleared area.

When I reached a point high enough, I called down to him, "Won't it be easier to fly?" Honestly, I couldn't care less about how long it took to walk home. All I wanted is to feel the freedom of flying: the wind rushing through my hair and feathers, the view of the whole town underneath me, making me feel like I was Queen of the World.

I jumped, unfolding my wings and flapping as hard as I could. I fell for a little bit, and like always, it scares the crap out of me. But soon enough I started to gain altitude, and I called down to Fang. "What are you waiting for, slow poke? Come on up!" I said, catching Fang staring at me from down below. My cheeks probably turned bright red, but I was too high for Fang to tell, luckily.

He joined me, and then we were off.

Iggy actually only lived two neighborhoods down from us, so the fly was only a couple minutes long. Fang and I made sure that we landed in the field behind our yards, so that we wouldn't attract any unneeded attention to our wings.

We stood, side-by-side, a couple hundred yards away from our houses. We started to walk towards them, engulfed in silence.

When we got close enough to our houses to go our different ways, I said to Fang, "Thanks,"

He just looked at me funny and replied, "For what?"

"Helping me escape The School. Saving me from the Eraser's bullets. Helping me at the party when some doofus spiked the punch. Walking, or I guess I should say flying, me back here. Teaching me how to fly... Everything." I turned my back on him, getting ready to walk to my back door.

But that was before Fang spoke up. "Max, wait-"

I turned around, and Fang was standing very close to me, so close that I could feel his breath blow onto my face. He's an inch or two taller than me, so I had to tilt my head a little to see him, and he was looking down a bit. "What is it?" I said, softly, searching his almost black eyes for a hint.

But he didn't say anything. He didn't need to.

He snaked one arm around my waist, pulling me in closer to him, so close that our bodies were pressed up against each other. His other arm when to the back of the head, gently pulling me in until our lips touched. Right away I started kissing back, even though he took me by surprise. I put my hands on his shoulders, bringing me even closer to him, so that not even a piece of paper could fit in between us. His lips were soft and felt good on my lips, and his body heat was radiating into me, filling every part of my soul with warmth.

All in all, it was amazing

We pulled away, and without opening our eyes, we pressed our foreheads together. We stood there in silence for a little bit, the only sounds heard were the breaths we took and my heart beating. I kept my arms on his shoulders and his were still on my waist and head. I felt comfortable and safe in his arms.

"Max," he whispered, so quiet that even I could barely hear it.

"Mmmhmm," I replied, keeping my eyes closed and taking in every little detail of this moment.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked, and my eyes fluttered open, reveling Fang's beautiful onyx eyes, so deep and thoughtful yet shut off to everyone.

Somehow, deep down, I knew he wouldn't do it again. I knew he would abandon me because I wasn't popular enough for him, because I might ruin his reputation. I knew he was better than that. So, without a second thought, I answered, "Yes, of course."

He smiled, and pulled me in again for one quick kiss, though that one wasn't as passionate or deep at the other. Just a quick peck on the lips. "I better go now. Anne will be worried sick."

I just nodded and watched for a little bit as he walked away, wonderstruck. Then, sighing, I walked to my house. Per usual, the back door was unlocked. I walked in and shut the door, sliding down it a sighing until I was sitting on the floor, like in those cliché movies. Heck, my whole life was like a cliché movie right now. Actually, more like those cliché fanfictions where the author takes two characters and puts them in a situation very different from the book and makes them fall in love. For some reason that just seemed more fitting.

I guess I was so enchanted that I didn't even remember Jeb.

"MAX! YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE, COME UP HERE RIGHT NOW!" Jeb screamed from up stairs. Immediately, my heart started racing and I stood up.

"Coming, Jeb!" I said, racing towards the stairs and climbing up them. If I was so scared of my dad, why didn't I just run away, you ask? Well, the answer is pretty simple. First of all, I wouldn't be able to provide for myself. Second, as I had just figured out, he would send the Erasers after me. And lastly, my mother: I loved her, and I stayed for her, no matter how little she was home.

When I got inside his bedroom, he looked _furious. _I could see his vein popping out of his neck, his fists were clenched, and he was bright red. I wouldn't be surprised if steam started to come out of his nose and ears. "WHERE WERE YOU LAST NIGHT?" He bellowed.

"I-i-i was with Fang..." I said, my voice sounding weak and vulnerable. I didn't like it.

"OH, YEAH? AND WHAT DID YOU TO DO? I BET YOU WERE OUT WITH YOUR LITTLE FRIENDS, SHOWING OFF YOUR WINGS AND GIVING THEM LITTLE AIR SHOWS." He said, coming closer to me with each word.

I cringed back, replying in a small voice, "N-no, we just camped out in the trees, we were tired after last night-" I was cut off with the sting of Jeb's hand against my

"LISTEN TO ME, YOU LITTLE B*TCH! IF YOU RUN OFF LIKE THAT AGAIN, I COULD GET FIRED! OR WORSE, SUED!"

Cupping my cheek, the one he slapped, I said, "Jeb, I promise-"

But I was cut off again when he reached for a white vase with blue flowers on it, and then swung it on my head.

The last thing I remember before I blacked out was the warm trickle of blood down my head and Jeb storming out.

* * *

><p><strong>*gasp* You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out what happens!<strong>

**Remember, reviews are highly accepted! Also, please tell me if you notice any spelling/grammar mistakes, because I KNOW there are some in there and I NEED to improve! **

**Thanks!**

**HEY! DON'T STOP READING YET! If you guys can get me to 100 reviews within this chapter, I'll post a new chapter within 24 hours after the time I reach 100 reviews! Thank you**


	17. Chapter 16: Discovery

**YAY! YOU GUYS GOT ME TO 100 REVIEWS! So, in celebration of that, here is Chapter 15, within 24 hours of the point this story reached 100! AHH THANK YOU SOO MUCH!**

**But just a warning, this chapter is a little short. It was supposed to be longer, but I didn't expect you guys to review so fast!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 16: Discovery<span>

Fang's POV!

_Cupping my cheek, the one he slapped, I said, "Jeb, I promise-"_

_But I was cut off again when he reached for a white vase with blue flowers on it, and then swung it on my head._

_The last thing I remember before I blacked out was the warm trickle of blood down my head and Jeb storming out._

* * *

><p>Anne was actually surprisingly calm about the whole thing.<p>

I walked through the back door, a smile still ever-present on my face from the time I ad with Max. I opened up to an anxious-looking Mom fiddling with a coffee cup, sitting at the kitchen table. When I walked in, she immediately stood up, running over and squishing me in a hug. "Oh my gosh, Fang, I was so worried! Where were you last night? I mean, where did you go? I was scared the Erasers got to you!" She said, and I think I could tear her choking up.

"Mom, I'm fine, really. After we escaped I took Max to Iggy's house, because I knew the Erasers wouldn't attack a huge group of kid. We spent the night there, because it was really late, and," I explained to her.

"Oh, Fang, I really don't care. I'm just happy you're alive!" She said, pulling me out of the hug. I could see her red, puffy eyes and tear-stained cheeks. Then, with a smile on her face, she yelled, "Kids, come down here, Fang's back!"

I heard a bunch of "Hi, Fang"'s and "Where have you been?"'s as a thunder storm came crashing down the staircase.

Gazzy and Angel hugged my legs while Nudge went into Nudge-mode. "Oh my gosh, I was so worried about you! I mean, so were Mom and Gazzy and Angel, but I did, too! I was, like, on the verge of crying when Mom came home and you weren't there! And then she told me that some of the scientists sent out Erases, and I was like 'OMG, what the heck are those things?' But then Mom told me, and I was like, 'Who does those scientists think they _are!' _I mean, seriously! They are thinking about killing two of the scientists' kids! I mean, I know Max is always talking about how much Jeb seems to hate her, and that he is so mean, but he can't want her dead! OMG, Fang, imagine how _sad _it would be to have a dad who abuses you! I once had to read a book about that in school, and I _cried so hard, _and"

"I missed you, too, Nudge," I said, to cut her off politely. But she still crossed her arms over her chest, offended. Sorry, Nudge.

"Fang, do you want breakfast? I'll go make it right now!" My mom said, leaving for the kitchen. I know I already ate at Iggy's house, but you have _no clue _how much I can eat. It's all thanks to my bird genes.

Once my mom, Angel, and Gazzy were in the kitchen, I decided to tell Nudge something.I think she deserved to know.

"Hey, Nudge? Remember what you said? About Max and I dating?"

And because Nudge knows all there is to know about teenage boys and love, she knew exactly what I was going to say. "OMG, FANG! So you asked her out? She said yes?" She squealed, and I nodded, causing her to bounce up and down with excitement. "Oh, Fang! You guys are so _cuh-ute _together! I knew you guys were totally in love I mean, come on, that little bickering you guys did fooled _no one!_"

I laughed, not caring about how much she talked anymore. At least my sister approved! Then, out of the blue. "Hey, mom, can we see if the Martinezs can come over?" Nudge asked. Nicely played, Nudge, nicely played.

"Sure, honey! I'll try calling them," Mom said, picking up the phone and dialing their number. After a little bit, she hung up and frowned. "No one's there... that's weird. Jeb was _just _home earlier this morning when I'd called to see if Fang was there..." She rambled on.

"Maybe we could try their doorbell? If that doesn't work, then their garage code?" Nudge pleaded. Wow, she _really _wanted to see Max and I together. Angel and Gazzy agreed. And about the garage code, we had the Martinez's and they had ours, just in case. Our parents were _that _close.

"You guys are so persistent!" Mom said, but grabbing her shoes and heading towards the door none-the-less.

We walked along the sidewalk, trekking the _oh-so long_ walk to Max's house (If you didn't notice the sarcasm in that last sentence, you need to read it again). We walked up to the front door, and Anne rang the doorbell.

No one answered.

She tried a couple more times, but no matter how long she held the button down, there was still no answer. "Huh. Fang, go check the house real quick. Jeb's car is still in the driveway, and I want to make sure everything is okay," My mom said.

I just nodded, walking over to the garage and punching in the code. 0312...It was Max's birthday, March 12. The big, gray door opened, and I was left to find my way through the piles and piles of junk.

Just kidding, the garage wasn't _that _messy. But I can understand why Jeb didn't park his car in there: there were loads of cardboard boxes, some huge and some small, everywhere, and not to mention the random piles of sports or fishing gear. I was surprised to find no science equipment lying around.

Once I found the door, I let myself in. There was a small beep, but otherwise, silence. No sound of Jeb tinkering around in the basement, or Max doing something upstairs.

I quickly checked the kitchen and living room, but no one was in there. So, up the stairs I went. Max's room was empty. So was Max's bathroom and her parent's. I was getting ready to go back and tell my mom that no one was home, but then I went into Jeb's room.

And guess who was laying on the room in a crumbled heap, passed out, with shards of broken, white and blue _something _all around her head, which also had numerous cuts on it?

Yup, Max.

My heart started racing and blood pounding. I even felt tears start to form in my eyes, but wiped them away fast. Crouching next to Max's body, I told myself _calm down, Fang. What's the first thing you need to do. _Check her pulse. I needed to make sure she was alive.

I put two fingers to her neck, and thank God, there was a pulse. _Okay, now what's the next step? _Call 911. There's nothing else I can do.

I reached for the phone sitting on Jeb;s nightstand,and dialed the three numbers.

"Hello, 911, what's your emergency?" The operator asked in a calm voice. I don't know how she does it: she is bombarded with news of tragedy every day over and over, yet her voice stays so calm and collected.

"I've got a girl here, she's passed out. Something was broken on her head, maybe glass. Her head is cut."

"Where are you?" She asked, in that same, darn calm voice.

"5056 Wildflower Lane," I said, "near Huckleberry Street."

"Okay, we'll have an ambulance there in a little bit," The voice said, then she hung up.

As I carried Max, bridal-style, outside of the house,I could help but think _dear God, please let her be okay._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Per usual, please help me get better at spelling and grammar by pointing out mistakes, and review if you can! Thanks, again!<strong>


	18. Chapter 17: At the Hospital

**AHHHHH I AM SOOO SORRY, AGAIN! Man I feel so bad :( I know it's not much of an excuse, but I was at camp for a week, and then I was actually pretty busy afterwards, so I didn't really have time to write :(**

**WHO'S EXCITED FOR NEVERMORE?! I AM!**

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter! It's not very long, like, at all, but it's something!**

Chapter 17: At the Hospital

Fang's POV

* * *

><p>"<em>Where are you?" She asked, in that same darn calm voice.<em>

"_5056 Wildflower Lane," I said, "near Huckleberry Street."_

"_Okay, we'll have an ambulance there in a little bit," The voice said, and then she hung up._

_As I carried Max, bridal-style, outside of the house, I couldn't help but think _dear God, please let her be okay.

* * *

><p>I watched from a small bench in the corner of the ambulance as the nurse carefully extracted the glass shards from Max's head and tried to stop the bleeding. My mom, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel were following us in Mom's car, though they'd arrive there a little after us.<p>

Eventually, I couldn't watch anymore, I just rested my hand in my hands, closing my eyes, and trying to slow down my breathing. The doctor did say that she'd be alright, anyways.

We finally got to the hospital, after what felt like the longest few minutes of my life. The nurses rushed Max's gurney through the hallways, and I trailed them as they pushed passed the other patients and parents.

The nurses entered a small room, also accompanied by a man in baby blue scrubs, who I was guessing was the doctor. Just as I was about to enter, too, he turned around.

"Sorry, kid, but for now we're not accepting any visitors."The doctor was short and kind of pudgy, if I'm being honest. He has short, silver hair and a long nose, with a pair of glasses resting on the bridge of it. He tried to shut the door in my face, but I stopped it with my hand.

"No. I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but you'll need me," I protested. Who else was going to explain the wings, the unusual blood-type? Exactly. Jeb wasn't home, and Anne wasn't here yet.

"Unless you are currently enrolled in medical school, son, you won't be of any help," The doctor protested, but I still didn't budge.

"No. Look, this girl, she's different. She doesn't have regular blood, bones, or anything, really. I can help you find the best treatment."

The doctor, rubbed his temples, and then held out his hand, "I'm Dr. Rogers."

I reached out and shook his hand, "Nick Walker."

Dr. Rogers lead me into the room, introducing me to the nurses. They were both dressed in the same style scrubs as my ole friend Rogers, except theirs were a soft pink. They were both tall, though the blond one was a little taller than the brunette. I was guessing they were both in their late 30's. Looks of surprise crossed their faces as they saw me. "Mrs. Thompson, Mrs. McConnel, this is Fang. He says that Max here is... unusual. He says we'll need his help." They didn't look very convinced that what I said was true, but they nodded anyways. I decided that I didn't like them very much.

Doctor Rogers sat down on a plastic chair in the corner of the room, and motioned for me to join him. "Okay, Nick. I need you to tell me what's so _unusual _about my patient."

Well, shoot. I didn't think this through very well. How on earth was I supposed to explain that she has freaking _wings?! _"Well, um, you see..." I started, but I was interrupted by the brunette nurse, Mrs. Thompson.

"Doctor, she's losing blood fast!"

"Calm down, Maria! I'll figure out what to do, but according to Mr. Walker, we can't just give her any blood! Now, Nick, care to tell us why?" The nurses were busy setting up an IV filled with a clear fluid, but I could tell they were listening in.

"You see, um, she's not exactly... human." I started.

Dr. Rogers looked confused, yet curious. "How so?"

I hesitated. "Well, she's an avian-human hybrid. 98% human, 2% bird. Her bones are hollow, she has a pair of air-sacs along with lungs, and she needs a lot more food than the regular teenager. Not to mention, she doesn't have all-human blood."

The doc looked skeptical. "Are you pulling my leg?"

"No, I swear! Check her back for wings if you don't believe me!"

He motioned for the nurses to do as I said, and once they carefully flipped Max over and took off her jacket, I could hear their gasps.

Dr. Rogers got up, too, as if he had to see them himself to believe me. He muttered a curse word under his breath, one that I will not say for the sake of you lovely readers.

"Okay, then..." He muttered, his attention back to me, "How will we get blood suitable for her body?" His eyes were wide with both shock, I mean he just met one (technically two, but he only had to wait a couple more seconds to realize it) _freaking bird kid_, and concern.

I shrugged off my leather jacket, revealing my wings poking out from the slits in my black t-shirt. "You can take it from me."

I though their eyes couldn't get any bigger, but boy, did they.

**~~~Time Skip~~~**

Anne rushed in, followed by Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy, and next thing I knew, I was being squeezed to death. It didn't help that I was still a little dizzy from the two pints of blood I gave.

"Oh my gosh, Fang! Are you okay?" Anne asked, right after she let go of me.

"Yeah, mom, I'm fine. I'm not the one hurt," I said, my siblings finally peeling off me. But I was still surrounded by three wide-eyed children and one mom, who all wanted to know what had happened. "Max'll be fine; they stopped the bleeding and took out a couple pieces of glass that were lodged in her head. They said she has a simple concussion, but that will only last 7-10 days. She lost a lot of blood, so I gave her some."

"Well, thank God she's okay!" Anne said, hugging me again. But our little hug-fest was interrupted by; you guessed it, Doctor Rogers.

He reached out his hand to Anne, and she shook his. "Hello, you must be Nick's mother. I'm Dr. Rogers, and I'd like to have a few words with your son."

Anne looked at me curiously, and I can tell she was wondering how much I told him. I'd tell her later. "Okay," she finally said, and Doctor Rogers took me back into the room where Max was.

"Sit down, please. I'd like to ask you a question about your, um, DNA." Well, crap. I knew this would happen. I thought it was far-fetched to think they'd just treat Max and let it go.

"I'm not saying anything before I talk to Max," I said, stubbornly, and crossed my arms over my chest.

I decided I actually liked Dr. Rogers when he sighed and said, "Okay, fine. You can talk to her privately. But you'll have to wake her up: she's sleeping." He got up and walked out of the room, while I walked over to Max's side and kneeled down.

I shook her shoulder, softly whispering "Maaaax,"

Her eyes fluttered open, and she sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes. "Where am I?" She said tiredly, looking around the room.

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING! Review? Please!<strong>

**I'm sorry it's short- I thought I needed something to update, but I didn't have much!**


	19. AN, Please read!

**Hello guys!**

First of all, I just wanted to say **I am SO, SO, SOOOOOO SORRY**! I completely forgot about this story! I guess I was so close to the end, and I had known what was going to happen since the beginning, that I got sick of the story. But even that is a TERRIBLE excuse for being so late on updating this!

So I completely understand if you have lost interest in this story, too.

But to everyone who wants to read an ending,** I'll have something up soon**. Hopefully later tonight. The end will be VERY sudden, and not exactly as I had planned. This ending is kind of like my the original one, but it won't be as much as a closure. For this ending, however, **I _might_ make a sequel**, depending on my mood ;).

Oh, and by the way, I'm trying to make my writing better. So **please give me any constructive criticism** you have!

(And thanks to everyone who read this, it means a lot!)


	20. Chapter 18: Confessions and Cookies

**Wow. I promised you this would be up a couple days ago, but it wasn't. I'm sosososososo sorry! And it's really short, so it's not much….**

Chapter 18: Confessions and Cookies

Max's POV

_I shook her shoulder, softly whispering "Maaaax,"._

_Her eyes fluttered open, and she sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes. "Where am I?" She said tiredly, looking around the room._

* * *

><p>Something warm and hard shook me awake.<p>

My eyes blinked once, twice. I saw a blurry room behind my heavy eyelids. I sat up slowly, still groggy from who-knows how many hours of sleep. The blurry setting became clear, revealing a- _oh, God, please no- _hospital.

Wait, if I was sleeping, then why am I in a _hospital? _"Where am I?" I muttered, to myself, well, _intentionally. _

"In a hospital room," Said an all-too familiar, rough voice from my side. I yelped, and jumped in the hospital bed, almost falling off. "Be careful," He continued, "You have a giant gash in your head, probably shouldn't move around."

I brought my fingers up to my head, feeling tiny, small bumps, and the tiny prickles I reconized as stitches.

"_Explain everything. Now" _I said, my voice like steel, or as steely as it could get with a big, stupid gash in my head.

Suprisingly, Fang was not stubborn, and dug right into the story. "So, that's how you got here... But I still have no clue _why _you were lying, unconcious, on the ground." He finished, rising one eyebrow.

I closed my eyes and sighed, "_I. Don't. Know._ The only thing I remember is walking inside, then..." It all came rushing back towards me. Jeb, the vase,the blood...

No. But I can't let Fang know, Jeb will hurt him, or worse. "I, I don't remember the rest." I lied.

Fang ran his hands through his hair. _Dang, he looked so cute when he was worried..._

My train of thought was interrupted when a blond nurse peeked her head through the door. When she saw that I was awake, she walked in.

"Hi, Max! I'm Mrs. Tompson, your nurse! You'll be cleared in a day or two, we just have to do some check-ups..."

**~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~**

The next day, Anne gave me a ride home. As she dropped me off, I noticed that all of the lights were on and the house actually looked... cheery? That could only mean one thing!

"Bye, Anne, thanks for the ride!" I said, hopping out of the car, as I practically ran to my front door (Though I wasn't allowed to run yet, but I didn't care).

"No problem, Max, hope you feel better!" She replied, though I didn't really pay much attention to her. Because before I knew it, I flung open the door, and standing there in the main hallway was...

MY MOM!

"Mom, you're home!" I screamed, and gave her a big bear hug. My mom usually worked the night shift at the vet's office, so the only times she was home, I was stuck at school. Also, she needed to work over the weekends, to make up for Jeb, because a scientist who illegally tests on teenagers doesn't get any much income.

"Max!" She said, squeezing me back. She broke away from my embrace, but still held onto my shoulders. "Are you okay? I got a call from the hospital saying that you had a concussion, and then another one from the police saying that Jeb went missing..."

"Mom, I'm fine, really... Just, concussed."

She laughed. "Hey, I just made a batch of homemade chocolate-chip cookies, you want some?"

"Of course I do!"

We sat there for a while, just talking and practically inhailling the heavenly cookies.

After an hour or two, it was 9 o'clock, and Mom insisted that I _had _to goto bed because of my stupid concussion.

So I told her I would go to bed. But that didn't mean I actually would.

As soon as my mom closed the door, and was at least down the stairs, I went to the window, and pushed the screen out. Standing on the roof, I shrugged off the leather jacket (Yes, I _was _still in the clothes from the party at Iggy's) and extended my wings.

Then, I took off. Where, you say? Well, Fang's window, of course!

I landed on the roof, and walked around to find Fang's room. It wasn't that hard to find, due to the fact that it was the only room that was _pure black. _I'm not lying when say that (almost- his carpet and trim were white) everything was black. Black walls, a black bed, black drawers... I felt as if I was going to be consumed by it.

Fang was lying on his back, reading this dumb old book we needed to read for English, which Nudge paced around the room. She was talking on and on despite the fact that Fang was obviously not listening.

I tapped on the door and said, "You want to go on ride?"

**Yeah, uh, sorry that wasn't a very good chapter. I just felt bad and needed to get something up...**


End file.
